entre amoríos, Kraangs y Ninjas malvados
by sonchi
Summary: continiación de "dime si me quieres" hace un mes que Leo y Donnie están con Karai y April y las cosas no les va nada mal... a excepción de Raph, que aún sigue pensando que Karai les va a traicionar. por otra parte, Shredder querrá obtener su venganza y los Kraang capturar a April...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: bueno, aqui os traigo otro fic. esta sería la continuación de mi anterior fic "dime si me quieres". este me lo tomaré con un poco de mas calma y tardaré un poco mas en actualizarlo. espero que os guste y espero vuestros comentarios. recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

- ¡reíros de mí todo lo que queráis! ¡ cuando os coja os haré morder el suelo y os borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara!

Raphael estaba muy enfadado de cómo Leonardo y Karai estaban riéndose de el en el entrenamiento de todas las mañanas. Michelangelo y Donatello miraban el combate, puesto que ellos ya habían sido vencidos. Splinter dio la orden:

- ¡adelante!

- ¿creéis que vais a poder acabar conmigo? ¿vosotros dos? - dijo Raph enfadado-

Leo y Karai comenzaron a luchar contra Raph. Después de unos minutos, entre los dos terminaron con el. Karai le dijo burlándose de el:

- ¿Quién decías que iba a morder el polvo Raph?

- bien…- dijo Splinter- quedáis vosotros dos… ¡adelante!

Leo sonrió y le dijo a Karai:

- siento vergüenza ajena verte practicar el arte del Ninjitshu… a las niñas como tú no deberían dejarles ser Kunoichi…

- ¿estas poniendo en duda mi honor? ¡tu dejas por tierra todo el arte Ninja! ¡ni siquiera sabes empuñar tu Katana!

- ¿Qué no se empuñar mi Katana?

-¡eso es!

Los tres hermanos y Splinter miraban la escena con atención y Mikey le dijo a Donnie:

- ¿se podría decir que están teniendo una discusión de pareja?

- calla… - le dijo Donnie-

- ¿tu no te has visto pelear verdad?

- ¡en guardia! - dijo Karai poniéndose en posición de combate-

- ¡está bien cariño te voy a conceder el honor de una derrota rápida! - dijo Leo poniéndose también en guardia- ¡quiero un combate justo! … ¿tus ultimas palabras?

- ¡te voy a hacer papilla payaso!

Comenzaron a pelear mientras se intercambiaban insultos para provocarse mutuamente:

- ¡eres muy desagradable Karai! ¡deja que sea tu Katana la que hable!

-¡eso está echo y te aseguro que la encontrarás muy insistente!

- ¡peleas igual que Mikey!

- ¡ya he peleado con el y es mejor que tu!

- ¡lenta!

- ¡estúpido!

Después de estar un rato peleando e intercambiándose insultos, Leo tiró al suelo a Karai y le puso la Katana rozándole la nariz. Le sonrió y le dio la mano ayudándola a levantarse del suelo:

- creo… que esto es un claro empate…

- hijos míos… - dijo Splinter- en este mes habéis mejorado mucho… estáis dominando completamente vuestras habilidades… creo que os falta poco para poder enfrentaros a Shredder…

Cuando salían de la sala de entrenamiento, Leo le dijo a Karai cogiéndole de la cintura:

- has estado estupenda…

- tu tampoco has estado nada mal…

Leo y Karai iban a darse un beso. Raph pasó por al lado de ellos y gritó:

- ¡Sensei!

Leo y Karai se separaron y Splinter les dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que os tengo dicho Leonardo? Está bien que consiento que tengas novia… ¡lo que no consiento es que tontees con ella delante de mí! ¡y eso también va por ti Donatello!

- ¡pero ¿yo que he hecho?! - dijo Donnie-

Cuando se quedaron solos, Leo le dijo a Raph:

- ¿Por qué eres tan bocazas?

- ¿Qué soy un bocazas? ¡desde que estás saliendo con Karai pasas completamente de nosotros! ¡hasta Donnie que tiene mas trabajo y ve menos a April que tu a Karai pasa mas tiempo con nosotros!

- ¿estas celoso Raph? - dijo Karai-

- ¿celoso? ¿de que? ¿de vosotros? - dijo Raph- ¡ no preciosa yo no necesito estar todo el día jugando a los papás y a las mamás como vosotros!

- eeehh… - le interrumpió Donnie- teóricamente no jugamos a los papás y a las mamás, se llama así cuando en una pareja tienen…

- ¡la cosa no va contigo Donnie así que no te metas por en medio!

- ¿entonces si no estas celoso que demonios te ocurre Raph? - le dijo Leo-

- ¡tantos mimitos y carantoñas espero que luego sirvan para acabar con los Kraang y con Shredder!

Raph se marchó con su monopatín. Mikey se acercó a Leo y Karai y les dijo:

- no le hagáis caso… está celoso… ¡hey Donnie! ¿no podrías hacerle una Robo Novia Ninja a Raph?

- pues podría hacer un… ¡no Mikey! ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

- es un idiota… - dijo Leo- un verdadero idiota…

**n/a:¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: bueno, aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo. creo que es bastante flojo así que espero vuestra opinión...**

Al llegar la tarde, Leo y Karai estaban viendo la televisión. Mikey estaba con Raph jugando a videojuegos cuando llegaron Casey y April:

- ¡hola chicos!- dijo April-

-¿Qué hay hermana? - dijo Mikey sin dejar de mirar su videojuego-

- ¡hola nenazas! - dijo Casey- ¿Cómo vais?

- ¡al fin! ¡alguien con quien hablar! - dijo Raph dejando a Mikey solo- vamos a dar unos golpes…

- Donnie está en el laboratorio… - dijo Leo teniendo a Karai abrazada por los hombros-

- donde si no… - dijo April- voy a verle…

Cuando entró en el laboratorio, vio a Donnie tosiendo:

- ¡maldita sea! ¡ no logro encontrar la cantidad exacta!

- hola Donnie…

- April… - dijo quitándose las gafas protectoras y abrazándola-

Seguidamente, se comenzaron a besar, al terminar, Donnie le dijo:

- un mes juntos y aún no le he cogido práctica a besarte… ¿Qué tal el día?

- ¡fatal! - dijo soltando la mochila y sentándose encima de la mesa de trabajo de Donnie- ¡voy a suspender Historia! ¿lo puedes creer?

- vaya… dijo Donnie- sabes que yo soy mas de números, pero intentaré ayudarte en lo que pueda…

- ¡no es eso Donatello! ¡ es que me paso el día estudiando para nada! ¡en el instituto, en casa, aquí…! No pasamos tiempo juntos Donnie…

- lo sé… pero pronto terminarás el instituto…

- si… y comenzaré la universidad…

- me refería a que pronto te darán vacaciones…

- ya… eso si…

Donnie se tocó el cuello y dijo avergonzado:

- A… April… había pensado que… podías… venir a vivir aquí… conmigo…

April sonrió, le abrazó y le dijo:

- se que quieres que viva aquí como hace Karai Donnie… pero… ¿Qué le digo a mi tía? ¿Qué me voy a vivir a las alcantarillas con mi novio que es una Tortuga mutante?

- la verdad es que no suena bien no… -dijo Donnie aún rascándose el cuello-

Se miraron a los ojos y April le dijo:

- voy a estudiar… - dijo cogiendo su mochila y marchándose a una mesa que Donnie le había preparado en el laboratorio-

Mientras, Raph y Casey estaban hablando de lo cambiado que estaba Leo desde que estaba con Karai:

- tío, ¿Qué mas te da que tus hermanos tengan novia? Mírame a mi… April me rechazó por Donnie y no por eso he dejado de hablar con ella…

- ¡a mí Donnie y April me dan igual! Hacen lo mismo que cuando no salían…

- ¿entonces?

- ¡quien me pone de los nervios son Leo y Karai! ¡están todo el día tonteando y apenas entrenan! ¡además, no me fío de ella! ¡seguro que nos tenderá una trampa!

- pues no se… creo que si que entrenan Raph… ¿no será que estas celoso?

- ¿celoso? ¡no estoy celoso! ¡me alegro por Donnie y April muchísimo! Donnie se lo merecía… ¡y también me alegro por Leo pero ha descuidado mucho al equipo!

- ¿seguro que no me mientes?

- ¡no! ¡en serio! Pero creo que se está olvidando de cual es nuestra mayor prioridad…

Al llegar las 11 de la noche, Donnie salió del laboratorio con April y dijo:

- voy a llevarla a casa…

- está bien… - dijo Leo- pasamos a buscarte cuando comencemos la patrulla…

Cuando Donnie acompañó a April a su casa, se estaban despidiendo en la ventana de April:

- siento que no pasemos tiempo juntos Donnie pero entre los exámenes y tu trabajo… - dijo April cogiéndole las manos-

- no te preocupes… por lo menos me haces compañía…

- se me ocurre algo… - dijo April- puedo decirle a mi tía que me quedo a dormir en casa de una amiga y paso el fin de semana contigo… así podremos celebrar juntos nuestro primer mes juntos…

- claro… me encantaría…

Llegaron los hermanos en busca de Donnie y desde el edificio de enfrente, Raph le dijo:

- ¡Donnie! ¡vamos!

Donnie y April se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse, al terminar, Donnie le dijo acariciándole la cara:

- nos vemos mañana… te quiero…

April también le acarició la cara y le dijo:

- y yo a ti también… hasta mañana…

- ¡vamos Donnie! - dijo Mikey-

April sonrió y dijo:

- corre… si no se enfadarán contigo…

**n/a: ¿creéis que Raph realmente esta celoso? ¡espero vuestros comentarios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: capitulo 3, este cap. se lo quiero dedicar a Erza19, Pauli2000, Vitu.s. .12, Ultear26, Sophiepurple4 y Karai Hamato10. muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me motivan mas a continuar con esta historia, de verdad ¡mil gracias!**

Un rato después, mientras iban haciendo la patrulla, Donnie se acercó a Leo mientras patrullaban y le dijo:

- Leo… ¿Qué tienes pensado para vuestro primer mes juntos?

- ¿Cómo? - dijo Leo parando de golpe-

Raph se chocó con Leo y le dijo dándole un empujón:

- ¡pero tío ¿Qué te pasa?!

- perdona Raph…

- ¡céntrate en la patrulla y deja de pensar estupideces!

- ¡chicos! - dijo Karai mirando desde una azotea hacia la calle- ¡los Kraang!

Se asomaron los cuatro y Mikey dijo:

- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

- parece que están cargando algún tipo de armamento… - dijo Donnie- pero… ¿para que necesitan todas esas armas?

- es posible que sean para Shredder… - dijo Leo-

- ¿y porque estás tan seguro Leo? -dijo Raph-

- ¿Por qué ahí hay Robo Pies tal vez? - dijo Karai-

- ¿Cuál es el plan? - dijo Mikey-

Leo iba a hablar pero Karai se le adelantó:

-¡vosotros a por los Kraang! ¡de los Robo pies me encargo yo!

-¡alto ahí preciosa! - dijo Raph- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos vas a traicionar?

- Raph llevo un mes con vosotros… - dijo a punto de lanzarse a combatir- si hubiera querido traicionaros ya lo habría echo…

- ahí lleva razón tío… - dijo Mikey-

-¡cállate! - dijo Raph dándole un golpe en la cabeza-

Se lanzaron al ataque y los Kraang al verles, dijo uno de ellos:

- son los llamados Tortugas…

- quieren quitarnos las armas las cuales son nuestras…

Comenzaron a luchar contra los Kraang mientras Karai se encargaba de los Robo pies, cuando…

- vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿a quien tenemos aquí?

- al amo Shredder le interesará mucho saber que no acabó con tu vida Karai…

Eran Rahzar y Carapez, que se asombraron bastante de ver a Karai haciendo equipo con las Tortugas:

- ¿ah si? - dijo peleando- ¡pues podéis decidle que voy a acabar yo misma con su miserable vida!

-¡Donnie!- gritó Leo viendo que uno de los Kraang montaba en la furgoneta con las armas- ¡intentan llevarse las armas!

Donatello se deshizo del Kraang con el que estaba peleando y fue tras la furgoneta:

-¡Raph! ¡Mikey! ¡encargaros de los Kraang que quedan! ¡yo iré a ayudar a Karai!

- ¡yo iré a parar a esa Tortuga para que no se lleve la furgoneta! - le dijo Rahzar a Carapez- ¡encárgate tu de Karai!

- será un placer…

Mientras, Donnie iba agarrado al parachoques de la furgoneta cuando notó que alguien le cogía de una pierna por detrás y le daba un fuerte tirón, lanzando a Donnie a varios metros contra el suelo:

-¡deja en paz mis armas!

En otra parte de la ciudad, uno de los Kraang que estaba peleando con los chicos dijo:

- el cargamento de armas que tenía que ser entregado ya puede ser entregado a quien tiene que ser entregado…

Los Kraang se retiraron, los Robo pies y Carapez también se iban a retirar pero Carapez le dijo a Karai:

-¡esto no ha terminado jovencita! ¡esto acaba de empezar!

Cuando se quedaron solos, Raph dijo:

- ¿Dónde está Donnie?

- no lo se tío… - dijo Mikey- se fue persiguiendo la furgoneta Kraang…

Karai sacó su T-Phone y le llamó:

- flacucho ¿Dónde estas?

- _"a dos manzanas de donde os dejé"_ -contestó Donnie dolorido- _"creo que me he roto algo"_

Cuando llegaron donde estaba Donnie, Leo le dijo al verle:

- Donnie ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

- Rahzar consiguió llevarse el cargamento… - dijo ayudado a levantarse por Raph y Mikey-

- ¿consiguió llevarse las armas? - le dijo Raph- ¿y tu que hacías mientras tanto? ¿recogiendo florecillas para April?

- Raph tío que le han zurrado… - dijo Mikey-

- me pregunto para que querrá Shredder todo ese armamento Kraang… - dijo Karai-

- volvamos a casa… - dijo Leo- estoy seguro que lo descubriremos mas adelante…

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la madrugada. La herida de Donnie era en realidad un profundo corte en la pierna. No era nada grave, pero le impediría entrenar y salir de patrulla con el resto de sus hermanos durante algunos días. Y lo que mas le dolía era que no podría darle a April la sorpresa que tenía pensada por su primer mes juntos. Karai no podía dormir así que se le ocurrió molestar un poco a April. No es que se llevaran muy bien, pero tampoco se podría decir que se llevaran mal. Sacó su T-Phone y le mandó un mensaje:

**Karai:**_"pelirroja, al flacucho le han partido las piernas"_

**April:**_ "¿Cómo? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Donnie? ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿se encuentra bien?_

**Donnie: **_"hola cariño, no te preocupes solo es una herida en la pierna, no es nada"_

**Leo: **_"no te preocupes April, la siguiente vez que nos encontremos a Rahzar le haremos pagar lo que le ha hecho a Donnie"_

**Casey: **_"¿habéis tenido pelea y no me habéis dicho nada? ¡mal amigos!"_

**Mikey: **_"¡como mola! ¡tenemos que repetir mas a menudo estas charlas en grupo!"_

**Raph: **_"¿de quien ha sido la brillante idea de una conversación en grupo? ¡como no paréis de mandar mensajitos voy a ir a vuestras habitaciones y os vais a tragar uno a uno vuestros T-Phone! ¡no me dejáis dormir!"_

Karai dejó su T-Phone sonriendo encima de la mesa y dijo antes de intentar dormir un poco:

- me está gustando mucho vivir aquí…

**n/a: ¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: capitulo 4. dije que me iba a tomar este fic con mas calma, ¡pero es que cuando me vienen ideas tengo que escribirlas jeje! bueno espero que me digáis que os parece.**

Al llegar el día siguiente, y después del entrenamiento matutino (que Donnie solo se limitó a mirar) Karai entró en el laboratorio y le dijo:

- Leo me dijo que querías verme… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡sí! - dijo quitándose sus gafas protectoras- necesito que me hagas un favor…

- ¿tu me has visto cara de hacerle favores a la gente? ¡olvídalo flacucho!

- ¡vamos Karai te devolveré el favor te lo prometo!

Karai pensó un poco y dijo:

- dime… dime antes de que me arrepienta…

- ¿tu podrías hacerme el favor de comprar un par de cosillas de la superficie?

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a la pelirroja?

- verás es que… como me ha pasado esto se me ha fastidiado la sorpresa que tenía preparada para darle mañana a April por nuestro primer mes juntos…

Karai le miró como diciendo "¿y que sorpresa era?" Donnie continuó hablando:

- bueno… había hablado con Murakami y había planeado una cena romántica con velitas y todo eso…

- ya… - dijo Karai sarcásticamente- tenías pensado algo para que a la pelirroja se le cayeran las bragas…

- eso es… - dijo con sonrisa inocente-

Donnie se avergonzó de sus pensamientos y dijo nervioso:

- ¡no! ¡no claro que no! ¡solo que ella se merece algo especial!… April y yo no necesitamos dar ese gran paso aún…

- tranquilo flacucho es algo muy normal… cualquier día de estos ataco yo a Leo, tu ya me entiendes…

- ¿me ayudarás?

- dame dinero y déjamelo a mí…

-¡gracias Karai! ¡te debo una!

- bah… - dijo mientras iba a salir del laboratorio-

- por cierto Karai… ¿Qué haréis esta noche? Hoy sois vosotros los que hacéis un mes…

- nada en especial… Leo y yo pasamos de esas chorradas de cumplir un mes…

Mientras, Raph estaba en la sala de entrenamiento cuando entró Leo. Raph le dijo:

- ¿Dónde tienes a tu muñequita?

- Donnie quería hablar con ella… ¿damos unos golpes?

- claro… ¿porqué no?

Comenzaron a pelear. El combate no duró mucho, solo lo necesario para que Raph se desahogara. Leo nunca le había visto así, golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas. Raph dio un golpe a Leo venciéndole. Leo se levantó y se quedaron mirándose en silencio:

- gracias Leo…

- no me des las gracias… hacía tiempo que no entrenábamos tu y yo solos…

Raph se sentó en el suelo y Leo tras el. Raph le dijo:

- tenía razón… se nota que no has entrenado como es debido… ¿en que demonios piensas Leo?

Leo sonrió ante ese comentario y le dijo a su hermano:

- ¿Qué te pasa Raph?… últimamente te comportas muy extraño… ¿es porque Karai está aquí?

- déjame en paz Leo… no sabes nada…

- no… no lo se… y no lo sabré nunca si no me lo cuentas… es por Karai ¿verdad? Estás celoso…

-¡ya estoy mas que harto que todo el mundo me diga que estoy celoso!

No terminó de decir la frase cuando Raph estaba encima de Leo dándole fuertes golpes. Leo consiguió quitárselo de encima y le dijo:

-¡maldita sea Raphael! ¿te has vuelto loco?

- ¡si! - gritó Raph- ¡estoy celoso! ¿es lo que querías escuchar? ¡pues lo estoy! ¡de Donnie tarde o pronto lo esperaba tío! ¡pero no de ti!

Raph casi comienza a llorar pero sacó la fuerza suficiente para no hacerlo:

- Raph… - dijo Leo asombrado-

- ¡Donnie tiene a April! ¡tu tienes a Karai! ¡hasta Mikey tiene a ese estúpido gato helado! ¡dime ¿Qué tengo yo?! ¡hasta Spike me ha abandonado!

Leo entendía perfectamente a su hermano, le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

- te entiendo… te entiendo perfectamente… pero estoy seguro de que ahí fuera hay una chica que está echa para ti…

-sí, claro… con este aspecto voy a atraer a muchas chicas…

- ¡lo primero que tienes que hacer es controlar ese maldito genio que tienes!… y lo segundo… hablar con Donnie…

- ¿con Donnie? ¿Qué tiene que ver Donnie en esto?

- es posible que esté metiendo la pata al contarte esto pero… hace algún tiempo Donnie me habló de algo en lo que estaba trabajando…

- continua… - dijo Raph-

- se que estaba trabajando cuando estaba desesperado por salir con April en una especie de súper mutágeno capaz de convertir a cualquier animal mutante en humano durante algunos días…

- ¿pero eso no es el retro mutágeno?

- no… es… bah, no importa, yo hablaré con Donnie…

- ¿y a mi para que diablos me sirve ese súper mutágeno?

- piensa Raph… si Donnie lo consigue podrás convertirte en humano unos días… lo que significa que puedes subir a la superficie y conocer a alguna chica…

-¿tu te fías de los inventos de Donnie?

- nunca ha fallado…

- vale, digamos que lo hago… ¿Qué se supone que le tengo que decir a la chica? ¿Qué en unos días me voy a convertir en una tortuga de metro setenta?

- pues… por ejemplo… que eres un estudiante de intercambio y que regresas a tu país…

- estás mas loco que Donnie Leo… pero no es mala idea…

**n/a: y ahora os hago una pregunta a ver que es lo que opinais. ¿os gustaría que la relación de Leo y Donnie llegara a mas? (no se si me entendéis...) ¡espero vuestros comentarios! ¡muchas gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: hola a todos! aquí os dejo el capitulo 5 de esta historia. por la trayectoria que está tomando este fic, me da a mi que va a ser bastante largo, puesto que tienen que pasar muchísimas cosas y aun no han pasado ni la mitad de la mitad, así que os pido disculpas. espero que os guste!**

Al llegar la tarde, Karai estaba entrenando con Leo, Mikey y Raph en la sala de entrenamiento, Donnie estaba en el laboratorio trabajando en el retro mutágeno, ya casi lo tenía, solo le faltaba encontrar la cantidad exacta para completar el experimento. April entró con Casey en la guarida, entró rápidamente y preocupada, cargada con su mochila de instituto y otro bolsa con sus cosas personales para pasar el fin de semana con Donnie:

- ¿hola? - dijo April-

- no hay nadie… - dijo Casey-

- ¿chicos?

Splinter salió de su habitación y dijo:

- hola April… Casey…

- hola Sensei… ¿Dónde están los chicos?

- creo que están entrenando y Donatello…

- déjeme adivinar… ¿en el laboratorio? - dijo April en tono sarcástico-

- voy a ver a los chicos… - dijo Casey-

- yo iré a ver a Donnie… gracias Sensei…

- ¡April! ¡espera!

April paró y Splinter le dijo:

- ¿Cuándo vas a retomar tu entrenamiento?

- pues… lo siento Sensei pero tengo mucho trabajo en el instituto y apenas tengo tiempo para nada…

- no es que a mi me importe… pero desde que estás con Donatello no hemos vuelto a entrenar… me gustaría entrenarte junto a Karai…

- ¿con Karai? - dijo algo asustada- pues… bueno… saludo a Donnie y voy para allá…

-¿Qué vas a entrenar con Karai? - dijo Donnie asustado- ¿pero el maestro se ha vuelto loco?

- no te preocupes… no me pasará nada…

- yo no estaría tan seguro… - dijo Donnie- ayúdame a caminar… yo quiero ver ese combate…

Cuando Karai y April estaban a punto de comenzar a luchar, los cuatro hermanos y Casey no querían perderse el combate. Karai le dijo a April antes de ponerse en sus posiciones de combate:

- ya me han dicho que este fin de semana tengo que compartir mi habitación contigo…

- si… - dijo April- y no creas que me hace verdadera ilusión…

- bueno… en dos minutos, cuando te derrote, hablamos… - dijo ya cada una en su posición de combate-

April la miró levantando una ceja y le dijo seria:

- ¿es que das por echo que vas a ganarme?

- ¿es que acaso lo dudabas? - dijo Karai burlándose de ella-

- quiero un combate limpio niñas… - dijo Splinter- ¡adelante!

April se lanzó contra Karai y esta le esquivaba todos los golpes. Leo miraba el combate serio, mientras que Donnie, lo miraba con preocupación, casi mordiéndose las uñas… cuando Karai comenzó su contraataque, Le comenzó a dar golpes por todo el cuerpo. April estaba francamente mal. El combate se le había ido de las manos pero no se desanimó. Karai paró un momento y le dijo:

- pelirroja me gusta el coraje que le estás poniendo… pero tu y yo sabemos que ya no puedes mas…¡abandona!

April se limpió un pequeño río de sangre que le caía de la boca, escupió al suelo y dijo:

- ¡nunca!

Mikey miró a Donnie y le dijo:

- ¿pero porque no abandona? ¡la va a matar!

Donnie estaba echo un manojo de nervios, en cambio leo, miraba el combate serio, cuando dijo.

- ¡acaba con ella! -gritó Leo a Karai-

Karai sonrió y le dijo a April:

- se acabó… ¡este es tu fin!

Entonces, Donnie no pudo soportarlo mas y gritó:

-¡ya basta! - dijo levantándose apoyado en su bastón de madera y acercándose a April- ¡ya ha recibido bastante ¿no creéis?!

Donnie abrazó a April y esta le dijo:

- ¡no Donnie! ¡quiero terminar!

- ¡ella es una Kunoichi experimentada y tu solo estás empezando!

Donnie miró a Splinter y le dijo:

- ¡me cambio por ella!

- ¡Donnie tu estás herido! -dijo April- ¡voy a terminar yo!

- Donatello tiene razón April… -dijo Splinter- … ya está bien por hoy…

- ¿estás bien? - le dijo Donnie cariñosamente a April-

- sí… solo un poco dolorida pero estoy bien…

- siento haber parado el combate… pero no soporto ver como te hacen daño… -dijo acariciándole la cara-

Donnie y April iban a besarse y Raph dijo:

-¡Sensei!

Splinter miró y Donnie dijo disimulando:

- deja que te cure la herida de el labio…

Karai se acercó a April y le dijo tendiéndole la mano:

-¿sin rencores pelirroja?

April dudó un poco, pero le dio la mano y le dijo:

- sin rencores…

- si me permites… yo te daré algunas clases… verás que mejoras bastante…

Karai tocó a Donnie en el pecho y el dijo:

- tranquilo flacucho… que no te la voy a romper…

**n/a: solo deciros que os quiero mucho... ¡comenta si os ha gustado!**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: ¡hola! bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo 6. quiero preguntaros algo. tengo un amigo que lee los capítulos antes de que yo los publique aquí y me ha dicho que la historia parece una telenovela ¿UNA TELENOVELA? ¿pensáis igual? ¿creéis que tengo que enfocarla de otra manera? ¡sabéis que agradezco mucho vuestra ayuda!**

Eran aproximadamente la 1 de la madrugada cuando los hermanos, (a excepción de Donnie que no podía patrullar), Karai y Casey, ya habían decidido terminar con la patrulla esa noche. Cuando acompañaron a Casey a su casa, Leo le dijo a sus hermanos sin que Karai le escuchara:

- chicos… ¿podéis volver vosotros a la guarida? Me gustaría pasar un tiempo a solas con Karai…

Raph miró a Leo con enfado, luego, cambió la cara por una de resignación y dijo:

- vamos Mikey… volvamos a casa…

- Raph… - le dijo Leo al recordar la conversación que había tenido con su hermano- en serio, habla con Donnie…

Cuando Leo y Karai se quedaron solos, esta le dijo:

- ¿Dónde están Raph y Mikey?

- les dije que volvieran a casa… me gustaría pasar algún tiempo aquí contigo… ¿damos un paseo?

Comenzaron a pasear por las azoteas jugueteando, Leo vio en una calle desierta una de esas maquinas para sacar un muñeco con un gancho y probó suerte. No sacó nada. Karai probó y sacó un peluche que le regaló a Leo. Fueron a hacerse una foto en un fotomatón y Leo la cogió en brazos para entrar. Les entró algo de hambre y Karai fue a por una pizza, que se comieron en una azotea. Mientras Leo estaba comiéndose un trozo, Karai se lo quitó, se lo comió ella y seguidamente, comenzó a besarle…

Mientras Leo y Karai estaban teniendo su noche, Raph y Mikey llegaron a casa:

- ya estamos aquí…

-¡chsss! - dijo Donnie en el sofá-

Señaló a April que estaba dormida en sus piernas en pijama con el pelo suelto y dijo:

- está dormida…

- ¡huy! ¡que cucki! - dijo Mikey apoyándose en los hombros de Donnie- ¿puedo tocarla?

- ¡no! ¡que la despertarás!

Donnie buscó con la mirada a Leo y Karai:

- ¿Dónde están Leo y Karai?

- se han quedado en la superficie haciendo los idiotas… -dijo Raph- ¿y vosotros que habéis hecho?

Mientras Raph y Donnie hablaban, Mikey tocaba cuidadosamente la cara de April con un dedo, sacando la lengua sin que Donnie se diera cuenta:

- April fue a por un par de pizzas y alquiló una película… estábamos viéndola cuando se durmió…

- ¿oye que es eso del súper mutágeno?- dijo Raph-

Mikey al escuchar lo que Raph dijo, no controló su fuerza y despertó a April:

- mmmm… - dijo April moviéndose y abriendo los ojos-

- ¿ves lo que has hecho Mikey? ¡ya la has despertado!

- no te preocupes Donnie… -dijo April con sueño- voy ya a la cama… dame un beso…

Donnie besó a April y esta dijo marchándose a la habitación:

- hasta mañana chicos…

Cuando se marchó, Donnie le dijo a Raph:

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del súper Mutágeno?

- Leo me lo comentó…

-¿Qué es el súper mutágeno? -dijo Mikey interesado en el tema-

- es una especie de mutágeno capaz de convertir a cualquier animal mutante en humano durante algunos días… - dijo Donnie- es un trabajo que tengo apartado pero si que es un proyecto que tengo…

- ¡guau! - dijo Mikey- estaría bien poder ser humano por unos días…

- Pues que deje de ser solo un proyecto y ponte a trabajar en ello…

Mientras, Leo y Karai iban paseando por la solitaria Playa compartiendo un Helado, cuando comenzó a llover. Volvieron corriendo para casa empapados y cuando llegaron, todos estaban durmiendo. Karai iba a darse una ducha y se estaba despidiendo de Leo en la puerta del baño. Leo le dijo apoyado en el marco de la puerta:

- muchas gracias Karai… me lo he pasado muy bien…

- sí… yo también me he divertido mucho… hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien…

Leo suspiró, como no queriendo decir lo que iba a decir:

- te tengo que dejar ya… son las cuatro de la madrugada y mañana a las diez tenemos entrenamiento…

Comenzaron a besarse y al terminar, Karai le dijo:

- ¿quieres… ducharte conmigo?

Leo se avergonzó y le dijo:

- ¿Cómo?

Karai le cogió de la mano y lo metió con ella en la ducha…

Media hora después, April despertó con ganas de ir al baño, miró a la cama e al lado y no vio a Karai, pero no le dio importancia. Iba medio dormida al cuarto de baño cuando abrió la puerta y se quedó escuchando algo en silencio. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó las voces de Leo y Karai y lo que estaban haciendo. Salió del baño sin hacer ruido y se metió en la cama en silencio…

A las nueve de la mañana, April despertó y miró a la cama de al lado. Estaba Karai profundamente dormida abrazada al almohadón:

- así que la chica dura también tiene corazoncito…

Se levantó cuidadosamente, cogió su ropa y fue al cuarto de baño a ducharse. Se paró delante de las duchas pensativa, intentando no recordar lo que había pasado en la ducha de Leo la noche anterior. Vio la máscara de Leo colgada del grifo de su ducha y un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. seguidamente, entró en la ducha de Donnie. Cuando terminó, salió a la cocina y allí encontró a Mikey y a Raph:

- buenos días chicos…

- que hay hermana… -dijo Mikey-

- veo que estás de una pieza… -dijo Raph- Karai y tu no os habéis matado esta noche…

- lo cierto… - dice April en tono sarcástico- que ha sido una noche muy tranquila… ¿Donnie sigue dormido?

- supongo… - dice Mikey-

- voy a despertarle…

**n/a: otra cosa, yo cuando escribo algo lo vivo y en este caso la escena de Leo y Karai cuando están por la ciudad, la canción que me vino a la mente mientras estaban paseando fue "no me arrepiento de este amor" de "attaque 77" ¿pensais como yo? ¡jeje! ¡muchas gracias!¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: hola! aqui os dejo el capitulo 7 de esta historia. muchisimas gracias a todos los que la siguen. de verdad si supierais lo feliz que me hace ver un comentario vuestro... bueno, quiero responder a un par de preguntas que me habeis ido haciendo a lo largo de esta historia para mas o menos sacaros de alguna duda:**

-**el supermutágeno sí que llegará a crearse, pero aún tiene que crear el retromutágeno. (sí, voy en ses tema mas atrasada que en la serie)**

**-una de las preguntas que me habeis echo muchos de vosotros es si Raph conseguirá novia... la respuesta es SI, aunque digamos que solo será por un fin de semana. además, me gustaría que la nueva Amiga de Raph sea una de las lectoras... (ya os informaré) **

**y esas eran dos de vuestras dudas, si teneis alguna duda o quereis que os aclare alguna cosa comenta y yo os responderé encantada.**

April entró en la habitación de Donnie y se metió en la cama junto a el. Comenzó a acariciarle la cara. Donnie despertó y April le dijo:

- buenos días…

Donnie sonrió al verla y le dijo abrazándola:

- buenos días…

Se comenzaron a besar y cuando terminaron, April le dijo:

- feliz mes juntos…

- técnicamente aún no cumplimos un me hasta las 19:03 minutos de la tarde…

- ¿Qué estábamos haciendo hace un mes a estas horas?

- tu no lo se… yo llorando como un idiota en el laboratorio…

- te pido y te pediré mil veces disculpas por aquello que entendiste aquella noche… - dijo acurrucándose en su pecho-

Estuvieron un rato en silencio y April le miró y le dijo:

- te tengo que contar algo… ¿ a que no sabes a quien pillé en el baño duchándose muy cariñosamente?

Donnie miró a April asombrado y dijo:

-¡venga ya! ¿a Leo y Karai? ¿en serio?

- sí…

- pero… ¿estaban haciendo lo que creo que estaban haciendo?

- no les vi la verdad, pero el ruido que se escuchaba y los "te quiero" de ambos incitan a la imaginación ¿no crees?

- sí… - dijo Donnie sonriendo- vaya con Leo… y parecía tonto…

Se quedaron en silencio y Donnie dijo:

- bueno… ya va siendo hora de levantarse y darse una ducha… -dijo mientras cogía su máscara- ¿te duchas conmigo?

-¡Donatello! - dijo April regañándole de broma- menos mal que te conozco y se que no lo dices en serio…

- sabes que no… - dijo acariciándole la cara- yo solo daré ese paso cuando tú me lo pidas… lo que siento por ti está por encima de todo eso… y lo sabes…

Era ya la hora del entrenamiento, estaban todos en la sala menos Leo, que aún seguía dormido:

- ¿se puede saber donde está Leonardo?

- pues no se… - dijo Donnie mirando a Karai con mirada traviesa- ¿tu sabes donde está Leo?

Karai, con cara de cansada, se puso algo nerviosa y Donnie continuó hablando:

- seguro que se ha quedado dormido Sensei… voy a buscarle…

- está bien Donatello… nosotros comenzaremos ya a entrenar… Karai y Raph, seréis los primeros…

- hoy si hubieras luchado contra April te hubiera ganado mi niña…- le dijo Donnie a Karai en el oído disimuladamente mientras se levantaba-

Donnie fue a la habitación de Leo y dijo tocando a la puerta:

- Leo… ¿estás despierto?

Leo no contestó, Donnie abrió la puerta y dijo:

- ¿Leo?

- queeeee… dijo Leo con sueño-

- Splinter ya te echa de menos tío… son las diez de la mañana…

- ¿las diez? - dijo despertando de golpe-

- anda, corre a darte una ducha y te despiertas… ¡ah no! ¡que ya te la distes ayer con Karai!

Leo al escuchar lo que su hermano acababa de decirle, se levantó corriendo y cerró la puerta de su habitación antes de que Donnie saliera:

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- dijo Leo serio-

- tranquilo Leo… la suerte que has tenido es que te pillé yo… y llega a ser Raph no quiero ni pensar lo que podría haber pasado…

- por favor Donnie no comentes nada ¿de acuerdo?

- vale… pero me tienes que contar con pelos y señales lo que pasó en esa ducha…

Leo sonrió y dijo:

- en otro momento… ¿Dónde habré puesto la mascara?

- creo que está en la ducha…- dijo riendo-

Una vez todos entrenando, Leo y Karai perdieron sus respectivos combates, Karai contra Raph y Leo contra Mikey, Splinter dijo enfadado:

- ¿pero se puede saber que es lo que os pasa a vosotros dos? -dijo Splinter enfadado a Leo y Karai- ¡nunca habéis bajado la guardia de esa manera! ¡90 flexiones!

Cuando todos salieron de la sala menos Donnie, este le dijo a Leo:

- si… que hacer flexiones se te da muy bien…

Donnie se acercó al oído de Leo y le dijo:

- sobre todo si tienes a Karai debajo…

- ¿estás hoy graciosillo verdad Donatello? - dice Leo enfadado-

- un poco… - dijo Donnie riendo-

Al llegar la tarde, Donnie estaba trabajando en el laboratorio con April, que estaba estudiando junto a Donnie mientras este trabajaba. Raph estaba dando una vuelta con Casey y Mikey y Leo y Karai, preparando la sorpresa que Donnie iba a darle a April. Dijo que si le ayudaban, no volvería a comentar la "pillada" de la noche anterior. Donnie miró el reloj de la pared, eran las 7 de la tarde, miró a April y le dijo:

- voy un momento al baño…

Tres minutos mas tarde, April escuchó que Donnie le decía desde la sala:

- April… ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?

April salió del laboratorio y en la sala se encontró a Donnie con un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones y le dijo nervioso:

- feliz mes juntos cariño…

- Donnie… - dijo April emocionada-

- estaba esperando que fuera la hora exacta para felicitarte… toma, un pequeño detalle… tu te mereces mucho mas pero..

April le abrazó y comenzó a besarle. Mikey, Raph y Casey miraban la escena:

- ¿no es romántico?- dijo Mikey-

- es asqueroso… - dijo Raph- ¡que corra el aire! -les gritó-

- espera… -dijo April deshaciendo el abrazo- dame un minuto…

April fue al laboratorio, sacó algo de su mochila y se lo dio a Donnie:

- toma… un pequeño regalo para que nunca me olvides…

Era una cadena de plata con un anillo:

- April… es… es precioso… - dijo colgándoselo del cuello-

- tiene mi nombre dentro y la fecha que empezamos a salir…

-April… - dijo sintiéndose mal por aceptar el regalo- esto es demasiado… yo solo te compré flores y bombones y tu… también me gustaría que llevaras algo mío…

- pensé en ello Donnie y mira… -dijo sacándose un anillo de su dedo- compré otro igual para mí e hice que le grabaran tu nombre y la fecha…

- vámonos de aquí chicos… - dijo Raph- tanto amor me está creando un sarpullido…

- chicos… - dijo Leo entrando del garaje- todo está listo… acompañadme…

- ¿Dónde?- dijo April-

- quiero llevarte a un sitio… -dijo Donnie cogiéndole las manos y mirándola a los ojos-

-¿Dónde quieres llevarme?

- es una sorpresa…

- ¿nos vamos? -dijo Leo-

- ¿Dónde esta Karai? -dijo April-

- tu por Karai no te preocupes ahora… vamos a darnos prisa antes de que Splinter nos pille… -dijo Leo-

**n/a: espero que os haya gustado. otra cosa. si quereis seguirme por Twitter mi cuenta es yosonchi. ¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: ¡holaa! ¡guau! ¡no sabía que tanta gente quería ser la novia de Raph por un fin de semana! ¡de verdad que estoy sin palabras! lo que ahora me fastidia bastante es que solo tendré que elegir a una de vosotras, y no quiero que el resto se enfade... os comento, aparte de los capítulos que voy subiendo, tengo escritos en un cuaderno algunos mas, y aunque aquí vaya por el capitulo 8, mas o menos en mi cuaderno iré por el 15 o 16. eso significa que los chicos están a punto de saber si el supermutágeno funciona. ¿como eligiré a la "amiga" de Raph? escribiré el nombre de todas las voluntarias en papeles y una mano misteriosa(mi Donnie particular) sacará una al azar. el nombre que saque será la novia de Raph por un fin de semana ¿os parece bien? por mi parte nada mas que añadir, agradeceros a todos que sigais esta historia y espero que os guste este cap...**

Una vez montados en la Tortugoneta, pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que llegaron a un lugar, Leo dijo:

- hemos llegado chicos…

Donnie abrió la puerta de la Tortugoneta, pero antes de dejar que April viera donde estaban le dijo:

- cierra los ojos… me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa…

April cerró los ojos y bajó de la Tortugoneta. Estaba todo oscuro pero notaba algo de claridad a lo lejos. Donnie cogió la mano de April y le dijo:

- acompáñame…

Caminaron unos metros y April notó que iban andando poco a poco hacia la claridad. También escuchaba el ruido del mar y el olor del aire le llamó la atención:

- ¿falta mucho para llegar Donnie?

- ya casi estamos…

April escuchó la voz de Karai:

- todo en su sitio Flacucho…

Donnie le sonrió y le dijo a April:

- ¿estás preparada?

- sí…

- abre los ojos…

April abrió los ojos. Donnie la abrazó por la cintura y le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

- se que te tengo siempre descuidada… que siempre estoy trabajando… y… hay veces que me pregunto… porqué sigues conmigo…

- porque te quiero tonto… aunque te pases todo el día trabajando…

Comenzaron a besarse y April paró cuando se dio cuenta de que al lado de Karai y Leo, había una mesa con dos velas. Se escuchaba la música del T-Pot de Donnie por unos pequeños altavoces. Leo y Karai se acercaron a ellos y Leo dijo:

- chicos, nos vamos… esta playa está desierta en esta época del año así que no os molestará nadie… nos marchamos antes de que sea la hora de la patrulla y nos echen de menos…

- Leo… Karai… muchísimas gracias por todo de verdad… - dijo Donnie- el tema queda zanjado en serio…

- mas te vale flacucho… -dijo Karai-

- cuando terminemos la patrulla venimos a buscaros… - dijo Leo-

Cuando se quedaron solos, Donnie apartó la silla para que April se sentara. Después de cenar, comenzó a sonar una canción en el T-Pot de Donnie. April se levantó de la mesa y cogió las manos de Donnie:

- vamos a bailar…

- ¿bailar? - dijo Donnie nervioso- yo no se bailar…

- no te preocupes… yo te enseño… tu solo déjate llevar…

Mientras estaban bailando abrazados, April apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Donnie y este le dijo:

- soy muy afortunado de haberte conocido… te tengo que confesar una cosa… algunas veces… me gustaría ser Leo…

April se quedó un poco sorprendida y le dijo:

- ¿te gustaría ser Leo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el y Karai ya…?

Donnie sonrió y le besó la frente:

- no… por eso no… me gustaría ser Leo porque… Karai vive aquí con el y siempre están juntos… pero… tu me haces muy feliz… me animas a no tirar nunca la toalla… eres una chica a la que siempre he amado y cuidado… soy muy afortunado de haberte conocido…

- Donnie… se que te gustaría que viviera aquí contigo… pero recuerda siempre esto… el solo hecho de que nos hayamos conocido me hace muy feliz… y estaré feliz el tiempo que esté a tu lado… sean diez minutos, dos años o treinta segundos…

- no te cambiaría por nada del mundo… te quiero…

- yo tampoco te cambiaría por nada del mundo… - y le besó la mejilla-

Un par de horas mas tarde, Leo y Karai volvieron por ellos, Donnie le dijo a su hermano:

- ¿Qué tal fue la patrulla?

- tranquila.. Nos enfrentamos a los Dragones púrpura pero nada en especial… - dijo Leo-

- te salvamos el caparazón flacucho… -dijo Karai- Splinter preguntó por ti y le dijimos que fuiste con la pelirroja a buscar monedas por la alcantarilla…

- vaya… pues muchas gracias Karai…

Karai sacó su Katana y se la puso a Donnie en el cuello:

- de gracias nada… como vuela a salir el tema de la ducha te juro por mi vida que entrego a la pelirroja a los Kraang…

- no serías capaz…

- ¿Qué no seria capaz? ¿quieres verlo?

Mientras volvían a casa, Donnie y April estaban tonteando y Leo tenía a Karai dormida sentada en sus piernas mientras el conducía. Cuando llegaron a casa, Karai, claramente cansada, se fue a su habitación a dormir. Leo se acercó a Raph y Mikey, que estaban viendo la televisión y les dijo:

- ¿Qué estáis viendo?

- los juegos del hambre… - dijo Mikey comiendo palomitas-

- es la peli que trajo ayer April… - dijo Raph también comiendo palomitas-

- ¡hacedme sitio!- dijo poniéndose de un salto en medio de los dos y quitándole palomitas a Mikey-

- ¡eh! - dijo Mikey- ¡hazte tus propias palomitas!

Mientras, Donnie y April, estaban hablando del día que habían tenido mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones:

- muchísimas gracias por este día Donnie, ha sido todo fantástico…

- gracias a ti por hacerlo posible…

Donnie se puso algo nervioso y le dijo:

- April… me preguntaba si… querrías dormir esta noche conmigo…

April se asombró bastante, le soltó la mano y le miró confundida, Donnie dijo nervioso meneando las manos:

-¡no no lo malinterpretes en serio! Solo que me apetece dormir abrazado a ti es todo!

Se puso muy nervioso y dijo pasándose la mano por el cuello:

- olvídalo ¿vale? Soy un idiota…

April le cogió la mano y le besó la mejilla:

- me encantaría poder dormir abrazada a ti…

Donnie sonrió y entraron juntos a su habitación. Leo Raph y Mikey, les vieron entrar y se quedaron asombrados. Raph dijo sin apartar la vista:

- ¿habéis visto lo que yo he visto?

- jo con Donnie… - dijo Mikey con la boca abierta-

- ¡esto yo no me lo pierdo!- dijo Raph levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación de Donnie con Mikey-

- ¿A dónde vais? -dijo Leo-

- ¿Cómo que a donde voy? - dijo Raph- ¡Donnie a metido a April en su habitación! ¿no te pica la curiosidad?

- pues no… no me interesa saber que están haciendo…

- tíos… - dijo Mikey apoyando la oreja en la puerta- no se escucha nada…

- Porque no están haciendo nada… -dijo Leo- estarán durmiendo…

- ¡se acabó! ¡voy a descubrirlo! - dijo Raph serio marchando hacia la puerta-

- ¡Raph! - dijo Leo intentando pararle- ¡espera! ¡para!

Raph abrió la puerta de golpe y dijo:

-¡vosotros dos! ¡ya esta bien! ¡parad ya!

- ¿Qué paremos ya de que?- dijo Donnie en voz baja con April dormida en sus brazos-

- ¿no estáis haciendo nada? - dice Raph avergonzado por haber entrado así en la habitación de su hermano-

-¡sí! ¡intentar dormir! ¡lárgate! ¡la despertarás!

Raph cerró la puerta avergonzado y Leo le dijo:

- te lo dije Raph… siempre tan desconfiado…

**n/a: como ya sabeis que yo le pongo banda sonora a todo, la canción que Donnie y April están bailando es de "Evanescence "my inmortal" ¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: ¡hola! aqui os dejo el capitulo 9. ¡espero que os guste!**

Al llegar el día siguiente, Domingo, nadie tenía planes nuevos. Todos habían vuelto a la rutina diaria. April se pasó el día estudiando con Donnie mientras este trabajaba. Cuando ya llegó la hora de la patrulla, Donnie aún no podía caminar del todo bien y se iba a quedar un día mas en casa. Los chicos acompañarían a April:

- muchísimas gracias por este finde Donnie… me lo he pasado muy bien… gracias… - dijo abrazándole-

- las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti por haber querido pasarlo conmigo…

- chicos…- dijo Raph- siento mucho interrumpiros de vuestras tonterías pero es hora de irnos April…

- si Raph ya voy… - dijo April-

April y Donnie se comenzaron a besar y April le dijo al terminar:

- no quiero que ahora te encierres en el laboratorio… vete ya a la cama…

- sí… hoy estoy muy cansado como para seguir trabajando…

-¡pelirroja! - gritó Karai-

- venga antes de que se enfaden mas… - dijo Donnie-

Se besaron de nuevo y April le dijo:

- hasta mañana… te quiero…

Cuando marchaban patrullando en dirección a la casa de April, Leo paró de golpe y dijo:

- ¿habéis escuchado eso?

- ¿el que? - dijo Mikey- ¿Qué ocurre Leo?

Casey Miró a un tejado de al lado y gritó:

- ¡maldita sea! ¡los Kraang!

Una veintena de soldados Kraang se lanzaron a atacarles. Comenzaron a luchar contra ellos y Raph le dijo a April:

- ¡no te preocupes April! ¡nos desharemos de estos trastos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

- ¡ah no Raph! - dijo April irónicamente- ¡si yo lo que quiero es que acaben con nosotros!

Un par de Kraang cogieron a April y uno de ellos dijo:

- ya hemos capturado lo que tenía que ser capturado…

- retirémonos antes de que los llamados Tortugas rescaten a quien hemos venido a capturar…

- ¡no tan deprisa! - gritó Karai lanzándose a por un Kraang-

Pero uno de los Kraang consiguió quitársela de encima y la tiró fuertemente al suelo:

- ¡Karai! -gritó Leo- ¡Mikey ve por April!

- ¿tu crees que puedo Leo?- dijo con tres Kraang encima-

- ¡necesitamos a Donatello!- dijo Casey-

- ¡ayudadme! - gritó April mientras se la llevaban-

- ¡April! - gritó Raph mientras un Kraang le golpeaba y lo dejaba en el suelo-

- ¿pero de donde han salido tantos? - dijo Leo- ¡se reproducen como cucarachas! -Y otro Kraang le golpeó dejándole fuera de combate-

Los Kraang se retiraron, llevándose con ellos a April, Mikey y Casey corrieron a ver que tal estaba el resto:

-¡chicos! -dijo Mikey- ¿estáis bien?

- ¿te han herido? - le dijo Casey ayudando a levantarse a Raph-

- estoy bien… - dijo Raph levantándose- ¿se puede saber de donde han salido todos esos Kraang?

- estaban esperándonos… - dijo Karai- sabían que vendríamos por aquí y sabían que la pelirroja vendría con nosotros…

- lo sabían… - dijo Raph mirando serio a Karai- o alguien de aquí se lo dijo…

Karai se dio por aludida y le dijo:

- ¡está bien Raphael ya estoy mas que harta de tus tonterías!¿crees que yo os he tendido una trampa? - dijo Karai andando enfadada hacia Raph-

- ¡eso es! ¡pienso que has sido tu quien ha avisado a los Kraang y nos ha tendido una trampa!

- ¡No puedo creer que a estas alturas aún desconfíes de mi!

- ¡te voy a decir lo que creo! ¡creo que todo esto es una farsa! ¡que has "engatusado" a Leo y has ganado la confianza de Donnie y Mikey para luego atacar al equipo desde dentro!¡pero a mi no me engañas preciosa! ¡tu has entregado a April a los Kraang y no me extrañaría nada que cuando volvamos a casa Donnie y el Sensei estén muertos!

- ¡Raphael ya basta! - le gritó Leo enfadado-

Karai miró con odio a Raph y se comenzó a marchar:

- ¡Karai! ¡espera! -le gritó Leo-

- ¡eso es! ¡márchate a contarle a Sherdder que todo ha salido bien! - gritó Raph-

-¡Karai! -gritó Leo comenzando a ir tras ella- ¡por favor! ¡espera!

-¡sí! ¡corre! ¡corre tras ella! ¡te ha lavado el celebro Leo y no ves mas allá de ella!- le gritó Raph-

Leo, al escuchar que su hermano le dijo eso, paró enfadado y fue corriendo hacia el y pegándole un empujón le dijo:

- ¡estás loco! ¿lo sabias? ¡crees que siempre tienes razón en todo ¿verdad?! ¡Karai solo nos ha estado ayudando! ¡no se merecía como la has tratado!

- ¿Qué no se merecía como la he tratado? ¿entonces explícame como demonios sabían los Kraang que pasaríamos por aquí?¿Cómo sabían que llevábamos a April? ¡vamos! ¿en que estabas pensando?

- ¡no te pases Raph!

- ¡chicos! - gritó Casey- ¿pero se puede saber que estáis haciendo? ¡se os ha olvidado algo muy importante a los dos! ¡los Kraang se han llevado a April!

- ¡sí! ¡eso es otra historia! -dijo Raph- ¡te vas a encargar tu de decirle a Donnie que los Kraang han secuestrado a su novia!

- ¡pues tu te vas a encargar de decirle al Sensei que por tu culpa su hija a abandonado el grupo! - le dijo Leo-

Cuando llegaron a la guarida, Leo tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Donnie:

¿Donnie?estás despierto?

Donnie tardó un segundo en abrir la puerta y le dijo a Leo preocupado:

-¿ya estáis aquí? ¿April se quedó en casa? Siempre nos mandamos un mensaje cuando llegamos a casa… se habrá quedado dormida ¿no?

- verás Donnie…- dijo Leo nervioso-

Donnie vio las caras tristes de Leo, Mikey y Casey y vio a Raph apoyado a una pared con cara de enfadado mirando al suelo. A quien no vio fue a Karai. Donnie comenzó a preocuparse mas y dijo:

- Leonardo. ¿Qué está pasando?

Splinter, al escuchar revuelo, salió de su habitación y se acercó a ellos:

- verás… - dijo Leo- estábamos llevando a April a su casa cuando… salieron un ejercito de Kraang y… nos derrotaron…

- ¿Dónde está April? -dijo imaginándose lo peor jugueteando con la cadena que llevaba al cuello-

- lo siento… la capturaron… -dijo Leo bajando la cabeza-

Donnie se quedó muy asombrado, en silencio. Splinter dijo:

- ¿Dónde está Karai?

- eso lo tiene que contar Raphael… -dijo Leo serio-

Raph se acercó a Splinter y este le dijo:

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- salieron los Kraang… y… cuando se llevaron a April… culpé a Karai de habernos tendido una trampa… nos enfadamos y… se fue…

-¿Cómo? -dijo Splinter asombrado-

-lo sé… soy un idiota… no tenía porqué haberla juzgado… lo siento… merezco un castigo… por mi culpa las cosas se han complicado demasiado…

Donnie sacó su T-Phone y se puso a toquetear los botones nervioso:

-¡tengo que localizarla! ¡tenemos que rescatar a April! - dijo nervioso- ¡voy a sacar sus coordenadas con el T-Phone!

- ¿puedes ver la posición de todos los que tenemos T-Phone Donnie? - dijo Leo-

- sí… dame un segundo… - dijo marchándose hacia el laboratorio-

Cinco minutos mas tardes, salió y dijo:

-¡lo tengo! ¡he localizado la posición fija de un T-Phone en el edificio del T.C.R.I! ¡y la otra posición se dirige hacia allí!

- deben de tener a April allí y Karai es la que se dirige hacia allí… -dijo Raph-

- ¿entonces a que estamos esperando? - dijo Casey- ¡vamos!

- la ultima vez que estuvimos el T.C.R.I era una autentica fortaleza… - dijo Mikey- ¿como vamos a entrar?

- muy sencillo… -dijo Donnie- por el único sitio que esperan que no entremos… por las alcantarillas…

- ¡vamos!- gritó Leo-

Donnie iba a ir con ellos y Leo le paró y le dijo:

- no Donnie… - dijo Leo- tu quédate aquí… aún estás herido… tu nos guiarás desde aquí…

Donnie se ofendió y le dijo:

-¿me estás diciendo que me quede aquí tan tranquilo, mientras mi novia está secuestrada por los Kraang?- dijo enfadado ¿me estás pidiendo eso?

- es lo mejor para la misión Donnie…

- Leonardo tiene razón Donatello… -dijo Splinter- aún estás dolorido… será mejor que te quedes en casa…

Donnie miró serio a Splinter y dijo:

- no… -dijo serio-

-¿no? - dijo Raph-

- yo voy con vosotros…

- Donatello ¿no te das cuenta? ¡si vienes con nosotros herido serás una carga! - dijo Casey-

-¡la vida de mi novia está en peligro! - gritó Donnie enfadado a Casey-

Todos se quedaron paralizados el ver la reacción de Donnie, este, continuó diciendo irritado:

-¡me sorprende vuestra manera de pensar! ¡ponte en mi lugar Leonardo! ¿podrías quedarte tan tranquilo aquí en casa mientras los Kraang es posible que estén matando a Karai?

Leo bajó la cabeza, Donnie tenía razón:

-¿y usted Sensei? ¿podría quedarse aquí tranquilo? ¿quiere que a mi me pase lo que le pasó a usted?

Donnie se tranquilizó y dijo destruido:

- yo voy a ir con vosotros… y si me tiene que ocurrir lo peor… me gustaría estar lo mas cerca posible de April cuando ocurra…

Splinter le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo:

- se como te sientes Donatello… está bien… puedes ir con tus hermanos…

Mikey le dijo a Raph disimuladamente:

- tío… nunca había visto a Donnie enfadado de esa manera…

**n/a: comenta si te ha gustado ¡muchas gracias!**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: holaaa! bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo 10 de esta historia, espero que os guste!**

Mientras tanto, en el edificio del T.C.R.I, los Kraang tenían a April encerrada en una celda. Karai había conseguido entrar en el edificio del T.C.R.I sin ser vista y vio a dos guardias que custodiaban una puerta:

- o tienen a la pelirroja en esa habitación… o guardan algo muy importante… -se dijo Karai-

Karai sigilosamente acabó con los guardias de la puerta, se asomó por el cristal y vio a April:

- eh, pelirroja… -dijo Karai en voz baja-

April la vio y dijo:

- ¿Karai?

- no te preocupes… encontraré la manera de sacarte de aquí…

-genial… - dijo April para ella misma- rescatada por Karai…

Karai vio que la puerta tenía un mecanismo electrónico que no entendía y dijo dándole una patada a la puerta:

-¡maldita sea! ¿Dónde está el flacucho cuando se le necesita?

Aparecieron cuatro Kraang mas y Karai dijo sonriendo:

- ¿queréis uniros a la fiesta?

- es la llamada Karai que trabajaba para quien entregamos armas y traicionó y quiere liberar a la prisionera que tenemos en prisión… - dijo un Kraang-

-¿hablas de traición? - dijo Karai antes de comenzar a luchar- entonces creo que estáis buscando a Raph…

Comenzó a luchar y cuando acabó con uno dijo:

- ¿alguno mas quiere acabar como el?

Aparecieron nueve Kraang mas. Karai siguió luchando cuando escuchó gritar:

-¡BOYAKASHAAA!

Los cuatro hermanos y Casey Jones salieron de una boca de alcantarilla corriendo desde la otra punta del pasillo y comenzaron a luchar, Raph dijo quitando a un Kraang de encima de Karai:

- ¿me echabas de menos preciosa?

- ¡la verdad es que no!

Ayudó a quitarse de encima a un Kraang y le dijo sonriendo:

- pero me alegro de verte…

- ¡April! - se escuchó desde la alcantarilla gritar a Donnie-

- ¿Donnie? - dijo April al escuchar la voz de Donnie-

- ¡April! - volvió a gritar Donnie saliendo-

- ¡Donnie!

- ¡April!

- ¡Donnie!

- ¡que está ahí idiota! - le gritó Raph a su hermano harto de escuchar gritar a Donnie y April-

April al ver a Donnie gritó contenta:

- ¡Donnie! ¡no sabes como me alegro de verte!

- no te preocupes, enseguida te sacaré de aquí… ¡que alguien me cubra!

-¡voy Donnie! - dijo Mikey-

Donnie se puso a toquetear cables con la lengua fuera. Leo se acercó de espaldas a Karai luchando y le besó rápidamente los labios:

- ¡no vuelvas a darme otro susto así!

- ¡solo quería darle una lección a tu hermano!

- ¡después hablaremos de eso! - dijo Raph-

Donnie izo un cortocircuito y la puerta se abrió, Donnie dijo:

- ¡listo!

April salió corriendo y abrazó a Donnie fuertemente y le dijo:

- ¡no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos!

- tranquila… ya estoy aquí…

April iba a besar a Donnie, Casey les vio y dijo:

- ¿queréis dejar eso para luego? ¡estamos luchando contra los Kraang!

Cuando consiguieron escapar del edificio del T.C.R.I por las alcantarillas, Mikey gritó:

-¡sí! ¡chupaos esa Kraangs malvados!

Donnie y April estaban abrazados y Donnie le decía:

- ¿estás bien? ¿te han hecho algo?

- no te preocupes… estoy muy bien…

Leo también estaba hablando con Karai del incidente que había tenido con Raph:

- estaba muy asustado… creí que nos habías abandonado… que por culpa de Raph ya no querrías estar conmigo…

- No te preocupes… creo que Raph se ha dado ya cuenta de que está equivocado… - dijo Karai guiñándole un ojo y dándole un pequeño puñetazo en la cara bromeando-

Raph vio la escena y se acercó y les dijo abrazando a ambos por los hombros:

-¡vamos Karai! ¿eso que es? ¿Qué manera es esa de demostrarle a mi hermano que le quieres? ¡besaros ya!

Karai sonrió y dijo:

- eso luego en privado…

Cuando llegaron a casa después de dejar a April en casa, Raph paró a Karai y le dijo:

- Karai… espera…

Karai paró y le miró, a Raph le constaba decir lo que iba a decir…

- siento haber dudado de ti…

- olvídalo ¿vale? - le dijo Karai- en parte te entiendo…

- ¡chicos! - dijo Mikey- ¡tengo hambre! ¡me comería una Pizza!¿y vosotros?

- la verdad es que no estaría mal… - dijo Raph sentándose de un salto en el sillón- así terminamos de ver la peli de ayer…

- yo paso chicos… - dijo Donnie- voy a dormir… estoy cansado…

- Leo y yo iremos en la tortugoneta a por unas pizzas… - dijo Karai-

- ¿ahora? - dijo Leo no muy animado-

- sí Leo ahora… - dijo cogiéndole de la mano y llevándoselo con ella-

- pero son las dos de la madrugada… -dijo Leo- estará cerra…

- ¡Leonardo! - le gritó Karai-

Cuando Leo y Karai se marcharon, Mikey dijo:

- podían haber llamado por teléfono…

- vamos a ver que hay en el frigorífico… - dijo Raph levantándose del sofá-

- pero… ¿no van a por pizzas? - dijo Mikey confundido-

- Mikey, Karai ha dicho eso porque quería quedarse a solas con Leo…

- ¿para que? - dijo Mikey inocentemente-

- ¿tu que crees Mikey?

Mikey pensó un poco y dijo:

- ¿pero Leo y Karai hacen… eso?

- no me extrañaría nada…

- jo tío… no voy a poderme quitar esa imagen de la cabeza…

**n/a:comenta si te ha gustado! muchas gracias a todos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: holaaa! se que ultimamente estoy actualizando muy seguido, pero ya quiero llegar a la parte donde Donnie crea el Super mutágeno. antes tienen que pasar algunas cosas mas. eso, y que hoy he visto el cap 19 de la segunda temporada de TMNT y me quedé con ganas de mas jejeje . espero que os guste! POR CIERTO, me preguntaban que si Mikey conocería alguna chica cuando sean temporalmente humanos. hombre no lo había pensado peeeero ¿porque no? SI, Mikey también conocerá a alguien... (que ya se quien será...)**

Mientras, Leo y Karai iban en la Tortugoneta, Karai le dijo a Leo cuando estaban alejados de casa:

- Leo, para el coche…

- pero aún no hemos llegado…

- hazme caso, para el coche…

Leo paró la Tortugoneta y le dijo:

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Karai?

Karai se sentó encima de el a horcajadas y le dijo:

- no vamos a movernos de aquí… - dijo acariciándole el pecho-

- pero… Mikey y Raph esperan las Pizzas… - dijo Leo nervioso-

- que esperen… si son inteligentes… -Karai hizo una pausa, pensó y dijo- …si Raph es inteligente sabrá que ha esta hora ya han cerrado… quiero estar contigo Leonardo…

Leo tragó saliva y se puso mas nervioso aún. Karai le dijo al oído:

- me gustaría repetir lo de la ducha Leo…

- ¿lo de la… ducha? - dijo nervioso-

- ¿te gustaría?

- te recuerdo que Donnie nos pilló y nos estuvo chantajeando… - dijo Leo con una sonrisa pícara-

- pero el flacucho no está aquí ¿verdad? - dijo casi en sus labios-

- no… - dijo Leo dejando la Tortugoneta completamente a oscuras-

Y allí, en la oscuridad de las alcantarillas, Leo y Karai se montaron su "pequeña" fiesta particular…

Al llegar el día siguiente, después del entrenamiento, Donnie ya había entrenado con ellos, la herida prácticamente había curado y apenas le dolía. También, en la hora del entrenamiento, Raph y Mikey bromeaban sobre Leo y Karai. Splinter preguntó que a qué venían esos comentarios y esas risitas y Leo le explicó que salieron por Pizzas pero estaba cerrado y los chicos se estaban imaginando algo que no era. Splinter se lo creyó, y Raph y Mikey también comenzaron a creerlo. A excepción de Donnie, que él sin saber muy bien de que iba la cosa, estaba casi seguro que Leo y Karai, después de los acontecimientos que habían pasado la noche anterior, no habían ido precisamente a buscar Pizzas… Estaba en el laboratorio trabajando en el retro mutágeno, cuando Leo entró de golpe y dijo:

- ¡Donnie!

Donnie casi derrama el líquido con el que estaba trabajando y le dijo enfadado a Leo mientras se quitaba sus gafas protectoras:

- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca! ¡casi me fastidias el experimento!

- tengo que hablar contigo… - dijo cerrando la puerta del laboratorio-

- tranquilo Leo esta vez no voy a chantajearte… porque se que Karai y tu lo habéis vuelto a hacer… - dice poniéndose de nuevo las gafas-

- no… no es eso… - dijo Leo- …pero si tiene algo que ver…

- ¿a que te refieres? - dijo Donnie continuando trabajando-

- escucha… ¿tu y April ya…?

- ¿ya que? - dice Donnie mirándole quitándose las gafas-

- si ya habéis tenido relaciones…

- no… - dijo Donnie poniéndose las gafas de nuevo y volviendo al trabajo- y tampoco tenemos prisa… ¿porqué me preguntas eso? Tu ya juegas en otra liga…

- por eso mismo Donnie… no sé si estamos corriendo demasiado…

- vamos a ver Leo… - dijo Donnie dejando de trabajar y prestándole atención a su hermano- es muy natural que tengáis ese tipo de relaciones… los dos estabais preparados… lo veo muy normal… ya me gustaría poder estar tan íntimamente con April pero si ella no me lo pide yo no diré nada…

- bueno… las dos veces ha sido Karai quien me lo ha pedido…

- ¿entonces? - dijo comenzando a trabajar de nuevo- no te preocupes hermanito, llegará un momento en el que tú se lo pedirás a ella…

Donnie miró el liquido en el que estaba trabajando por el microscopio y al ver algo dijo esperanzado:

- vamos… vamos…

Leo miraba atentamente a su hermano y se asustó cuando Donnie dio un grito y un salto de alegría:

- ¡sí! - gritó contento- ¡soy un genio! ¡un maldito genio!

Y Donnie se puso a bailar de alegría, Leo estaba confundido y le dijo:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has conseguido?

- ¿Qué que he conseguido? - dijo Donnie satisfecho- ¡esto de aquí querido Leonardo es Retro mutágeno! ¡lo que significa…!

- que el señor O'neil y el Sensei podrán volver a ser humanos… - dijo Leo asombrado-

- ¡eso es! - dijo Donnie abrazando a Leo- ¡y también es una pieza muy importante para conseguir fabricar el Súper mutágeno que nos convertirá en humanos durante unos días! ¡al fin todo este tiempo y todas estas horas de trabajo han tenido su recompensa!

- April se va a volver loca de contenta… me alegro por ti Donnie…

- ¡April! - dijo feliz y nervioso- ¡quiero darle una sorpresa! ¡Leo tienes que ayudarme a encontrar al señor O'neil!

- ¿pero como? Buscar al señor O'neil por las calles de Nueva York es como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

- ¡espera! ¡dame un minuto!

Donnie corrió a un armario lleno de aparatos electrónicos e inventos y cuando encontró algo dijo:

- ¡aquí está!

Corrió donde estaba Leo y le dijo:

- ¡este aparato lo creé exclusivamente para localizar al señor O'neil con una muestra de ADN de April…! ¿me ayudarás Leo? ¿me ayudarás?

Leo jamás había visto a Donnie tan eufórico como en ese momento. Tenía un brillo especial en los ojos y su peculiar sonrisa parecía distinta… Leo sonrió y le dijo:

- te ayudaremos todos a buscar al señor O'neil…

**n/a: muchas gracias a todos ¡si os ha gustado comentad!**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:holaaa! bueno ya está aquí el cap 12. espero que os guste y os pido disculpas si está yendo demasiado lenta la cosa. como ya os he comentado en otro capitulo, primero escribo en sucio en una libreta y luego lo paso al pc y lo subo. bien, en sucio los chicos ya se han convertido en humanos ¡tachannn! pero no se cuando subiré ese capitulo. ya he hecho el sorteo para ver quien será la amiga de Raph por un fin de semana. y el nombre que salió fue... (no me odiéis ¿vale?)... Sophiepurple4. así que ponte en contacto conmigo por pm o por Twitter ( yosonchi) y me dices como quieres ser, como te quieres llamar, que personalidad quieres tener etc... el resto no me odien ¿vale? y... Lovemikey tu me dijiste que porqué no le buscaba novia también a Mikey así que te tocó ¡jajaj! te digo lo mismo, ponte en contacto conmigo y me dices como quieres ser... el resto MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!**

Donnie y Leo contaron a Splinter y al resto que ya tenían el Retro mutágeno. Todos estaban asombrados de que Donnie, el loco de Donnie como diría Raph, lo hubiera conseguido. Donnie se acercó a Splinter y le dijo:

- Sensei… cuando quiera…

Splinter lo pensó y dijo:

- no…

-¿no? - dijeron los 5 asombrados-

- no quiero volver a ser humano… me gusta ser una Rata…

Mikey le quitó el frasco a Donnie y le dijo:

-¡yo quiero ser humano!

Mikey estuvo a punto de echarse un poco por encima y todos gritaron asustados:

- ¡NO!

Raph le pegó un manotazo a Mikey y le tiró el Frasco al suelo rompiéndolo. Le cogió por los hombros y se puso a zarandearlo muy enfadado:

- ¿te das cuenta de lo que podrías haber hecho? ¿te das cuenta?

Raph abrazó fuertemente a Mikey y se puso a llorar. Mikey no entendía nada y dijo:

- ¿pero que pasa?

- Mikey… si te hubiera caído una simple gota, te hubieras convertido en una Tortuguita de acuario normal y corriente… -dijo Donnie muy asustado-

Karai, estaba mas asombrada de la reacción de Raph que de otra cosa y le dijo a Leo en voz baja:

- ¿y el numerito de Raph?

- es normal… Raph es quien mas se mete con Mikey… pero digamos que él es también su protector… quiere mucho a nuestro hermano pequeño…

- sí… pero ahora se ha roto el frasco que contenía el retro mutágeno… -dijo Karai-

- no te preocupes… - dijo Donnie que escuchó decir eso a Karai- tengo mas…

- vamos a buscar al señor O'neil… - dijo Leo-

Consiguieron encontrar al señor O'neil en un parque de las afueras de Nueva York y le llevaron al laboratorio:

-¡no es muy buena idea traerle aquí! - dijo Raph- ¿y si tu juguetito no funciona y se convierte en algo peor?

- es completamente imposible que falle el Retro mutágeno Raph… - dijo Donnie poniéndose sus gafas y sus guantes protectores-

Mikey se acercó a la jaula donde estaba el señor O'neil y dijo:

- no te preocupes Batkirby… Donnie te devolverá a tu forma humana…

-¡Mikey no le llames así! - dijo Donnie enfadado-

Karai le dijo a Leo sin poder dejar de mirar la jaula:

- ¿ese monstruo es el padre de la pelirroja? - dijo asombrada-

- eso es… - dijo Leo- sufrió una mutación accidentalmente y se convirtió en un murciélago mutante…

Splinter también miraba la escena con atención, y le dijo a Donnie:

- adelante Donatello…

Donnie se puso frente a la jaula y dijo:

- tranquilo señor O'neil… enseguida volverá a ser un humano y podrá estar de nuevo con April…

Cuando iba a echarle el retro mutágeno por encima, Karai le paró y le dijo:

- espera flacucho…

Donnie la miró y Karai siguió hablando:

- piénsalo bien… cuando su padre esté con ella ya no querrá pasar tiempo contigo… lo pasará con su padre… y me duele decirte esto pero puede que hasta te deje…

- Karai tiene razón Donnie… - dijo Raph- te arriesgas a que April ya no quiera estar con nosotros… bueno, contigo… una vez que su padre vuelva a su estado normal…

Mikey dijo asombrado:

- jo tío… se han debido alinear los planetas… Raph está de acuerdo con Karai…

- sé lo que estáis pensando… - dijo Donnie- pero… quiero lo suficiente a April como para ocultarle que tengo el remedio para devolverle a su padre… y… si April después de que convierta al señor O'neil en humano me deja… aceptaré su decisión… porque la quiero demasiado… y si ella lo ve conveniente… no la detendré…

- que bonito Donnie… - dijo Leo- ¿estás seguro?

- sí Leo… si April lo quisiera así… así será…

- me alegra saber que asumirás todo lo que esto puede acarrearte Donatello… - dijo Splinter-

- ¿Por qué pensáis eso de April? - dijo Mikey- ¡ella es nuestra amiga y la novia de Donnie! Creo que esto que vas a hacer Donnie va a fortalecer vuestra relación…

Karai le dijo a Leo al oído:

- sí… al final harán ellos también cochinadas y todo…

- Karai… - dijo Leo sonriendo, le hizo gracia el comentario de su novia-

Donnie suspiró y dijo:

- allá voy…

Donnie dejó caer liquido en la cabeza del señor O'neil y todos miraron atentamente. Mikey dijo:

- no pasa nada…

- nada Donnie… el experimento ha fallado… - dijo Raph-

- pero… - dijo Donnie desanimado- … tiene que funcionar… es imposible que no funcione…

- lo siento Donnie… -dijo Leo intentando animar a su hermano poniéndole una mano en el hombro- la próxima vez lo conseguirás…

En ese momento, el cuerpo del señor O'neil comenzó a cambiar de forma. Karai dijo asombrada:

- lo ha conseguido… el flacucho paranoico lo ha conseguido…

**n/a:repito, muchas gracias a todos ¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: holaaaa! bueno esta noche no he podido dormir y decidí subir el capitulo 13 de esta historia. a este capitulo le tengo mucho cariño y me emoocioné mucho escribiendolo, digamos que es mi capitulo favorito. espero que no resulte muy pesado. tambien os comento que si veis que debe pasar algo mas entre los chicos podeis decirmelo (acepto ideas jeje) bueno, no os entretengo mas y espero que os guste tanto como a mi.**

Cuando terminó de cambiar de forma el señor O'neil y ya se había convertido en humano, Splinter dijo:

- ¡sacadle inmediatamente de ahí!

Donnie y Leo sacaron al señor O'neil de la jaula y Donnie le dijo:

- ¿se encuentra bien señor O'neil?

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - dijo el señor O'neil confundido mirando a Donnie- ¿eres Donatello?

- Sí señor O'neil… soy Donatello ¿se acuerda de mi?

- claro… - dijo saliendo- el amigo de April…

- querrá decir el novio de April… -dijo Raph-

El señor O'neil se asombró:

-¿Cómo que el novio de April?

- la has fastidiado Raph… - dijo Karai burlonamente-

El señor O'neil miró a Donnie serio y dijo:

- ¿Por qué está mi hija saliendo contigo? ¿Qué le has hecho?

A Donnie le dolieron las palabras del señor O'neil y bajó la cabeza apenado. Splinter salió a defender a su hijo:

- señor O'neil… Donatello ha estado trabajando día y noche durante mucho tiempo para poder devolverle su forma humana… creo que merece su gratitud…

- ¡y le estoy muy agradecido de verdad señor Hamato! ¡Donatello no se como compensarte en serio! ¡pero tenéis que entender que April es lo único que tengo en la vida y no pienso dejar que le hagan daño!… y estando a vuestro lado está expuesta a eso…

Donnie no sabía si meter la cabeza en el caparazón y ponerse a llorar. Solo se limitó a caminar triste cabizbajo hacia el laboratorio mientras los ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Leo le dijo triste:

- Donnie…

- no te preocupes Leo… - dijo Donnie intentando sonreír- estoy bien…

Donnie se encerró en el laboratorio. Karai sintió pena por Donnie y le dijo al señor O'neil:

- discúlpeme señor O'neil… mi autentico nombre es Meewa, aunque todos me conocen como Karai, y soy la hija de Hamato Yoshi… escuche… no puede hacerle eso a mi hermano… ni a la pelirroja… bueno, a April… realmente se quieren… y es posible que ella corra peligro al estar con nosotros no se lo niego… pero el flacucho… quiero decir, Donatello jamás ha permitido que le hicieran daño… daría sin dudar su vida por su hija… losé, lo he visto…

El señor O'neil se quedó pensando y Karai continuó hablando:

- usted dice que April es lo único que tiene en la vida… Donnie también tiene solo a April… ¿es que usted no ha estado enamorado? Si mi padre aquí presente me prohibiera estar con Leo me moriría… - dijo mirando a Leo- créame… Donatello es un buen chico… déle una oportunidad…

- ¡pero es una tortuga! ¿y si deciden casarse? ¿Cómo van a formar una familia?

- no se preocupe… - dijo Karai- mi hermano encontrará alguna solución… igual que la encontró para usted…

-¡hola chicos! - dijo April entrando con Casey sin darse cuenta de que su padre estaba allí-

- ¡hola nenazas! - dijo Casey-

Casey, al ver al señor O'neil dijo:

- …y señor calvo y barba pelirroja…

April al escuchar eso prestó atención y dijo:

- ¿papá?

- ¿April? - dijo el señor O'neil levantándose del sillón-

- ¡papá! - corrió a abrazar a su padre-

Estuvieron un rato abrazados ante la mirada de todos (a excepción de Donnie) Casey dijo a Raph:

- ¿me he perdido algo Raph?

- el calvo como le has llamado es el padre de April…

- estás preciosa hija… - dijo el señor O'neil mirando de arriba abajo a su hija- cada día te pereces mas a mamá…

- ¡me alegro de tenerte de nuevo papá! Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que has vuelto a la normalidad?

- Donnie ha sido quien le ha devuelto su forma… -dijo Raph-

- ¿Donnie? - dijo April soltando a su padre y contenta- ¿Dónde está? ¿en el laboratorio?

April fue corriendo al laboratorio diciendo mientras abría la puerta:

-¡Donnie! ¡Donnie cariño muchas gracias!

Pero el laboratorio estaba vacío:

- ¿Donnie?

April buscó por todos lados y no le vio, salió asustada y dijo:

-¿Dónde está mi novio?

- entró hecho polvo en el laboratorio… -dijo Mikey-

-¿Por qué? - dijo asustada- ¿papá que ha pasado?

El señor O'neil bajó la cabeza y dijo:

- le dije que no quería que te hicieran daño… y al estar con el corrías mucho peligro…

April no creía lo que su padre le acababa de decir:

- ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso a Donnie? -dijo asustada-

El señor O'neil se quedó en silencio y April dijo:

- crees que nuestro amor es una comedia… puede que así sea… pero para mí… nuestro amor es lo que me hace despertar por las mañanas… nuestro amor es mas poderoso que cualquier cosa… le quiero… y ni tu ni nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión…

- April… - dijo Splinter- ve a buscar a Donatello…

April iba a salir corriendo, pero Donnie entró por el garaje con los ojos llorosos, había salido a dar un paseo y despejarse. April lo abrazó y le dijo:

- ¡Donnie! ¿Dónde estabas?

- April… he estado pensando… tu padre tiene razón… no podemos estar juntos…

- no… mi padre no tiene razón… estoy mas segura si estoy contigo…

- April… nuestra historia ha sido un error desde el principio…

- no… no ha sido un error… la historia de amor mas bonita que he tenido en mi vida no ha sido un error… y no quiero que lo digas ni lo pienses porque no lo ha sido…

April le acarició la cara y le dijo:

- repetiría cada momento que he pasado contigo…

Donnie sonrió y le dijo:

- ¿incluso cuando te han secuestrado los Kraang?

- sí… - dijo April sonriendo- sobre todo esas…

Todos en la sala escuchaban la conversación y Leo, casi comienza a llorar:

- Hamato Donatello… estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu novia…

- April O'neil… es increíble poder ser tu novio…

El señor O'neil se acercó a ellos y dijo:

- Donatello… mi hija está loca por ti… y… siento lo que te dije antes… se ve que os queréis… y me encantaría que sigáis estando juntos… y que mi hija puede ser tu novia, tu mujer… lo que tu quieras…

El señor O'neil le tendió la mano y le dijo:

-¿Qué dices Hamato? ¿aceptas mi bendición?

Donnie le dio la mano y le dijo:

- nada me haría mas feliz…

-¡gracias papá muchas gracias! -dijo April abrazando de nuevo a su padre-

- se que algún día me arrepentiré… -dijo el señor O'neil-

**n/a:muchas gracias por leer y comenta si te ha gustado!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAP LEE ESTO:**

_**hola buenas a todos, como la mayoria de mis seguidores sabrá, he tenido un pequeño problema con este cap la primera vez que lo subí por contener contenido erótico. he estado a punto de dejar de escribir pero he recibido muchas muestras de apoyo en mensaje privado y eso me ha llegado a la patata. **__** lo he estado pensando mucho y voy a decir lo que dijo una chica de USA a la que sigo sus fics en inglés (que no recuerdo ahora el nombre) mas o menos ella dijo esto:"si no te gusta que (no digo mas porque seria spam) pues no leas mi fic, yo he decidido que (nombre de uno de los chicos) sea así y no lo voy a cambiar por ti..." así que yo digo lo mismo si no gusta el contenido de mi historia por ser algo erótico, pues no la leas. no quiero ofender a nadie pero tampoco voy a dejar de escribir. **_así que solo puedo deciros que muchas gracias a los que me siguen,muchas gracias por perder algo de vuestro tiempo leyendo lo que publico y muchas gracias a los que me han seguido y apoyado desde el primer capitulo que publiqué. sois los mejores...

**Y POR SI NO HA QUEDADO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARO, REPITO: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE CONTENIDO ERÓTICO, SI CREES QUE TE PUEDES SENTIR OFENDIDO, POR FAVOR NO LO LEAS.**

**N/A: hola, esta noche estoy enfadada ¡GRRRRRRRRRR! así que para que se me pase un poco este enfado monumental que tengo, he decidido subir el capitulo 14 de este fic. AVISO: no se si me he pasado con el tema que he tratado, si veis que me pasé, por favor Hacedme lo saber e intentaré cambiarlo un poco. muchas gracias.**

Al llegar la noche, el señor O'neil se fue a su casa, April le dijo si podía quedarse a pasar la noche con los chicos y, aunque no de muy buena gana, aceptó a cambio de que al día siguiente fuera directamente a casa. A April no le hizo mucha gracia no poder ir al día siguiente a ver a Donnie, pero aceptó la condición que le puso su padre. Acompañaron al señor O'neil y a Casey a su casa cuando estuvieron de patrulla y al volver a la guarida, Mikey y Raph su pusieron a jugar a los videojuegos. Leo y Donnie, estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión. Donnie había decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso ya que había conseguido crear el Retro Mutágeno. April y Karai estaban en la superficie. Habían ido a por comida al restaurante del señor Murakami. Cuando volvían a casa, April le dijo a Karai:

- mi padre me ha contado lo que le dijiste… muchas gracias…

- no hice nada en especial… solo dije la verdad… además, os he cogido cariño al flacucho y a ti y se que ambos moriríais si no estuvierais juntos… hice lo que tenía que hacer…

- te lo agradezco mucho Karai… y cuando quieras nos ponemos a entrenar tu y yo…

- claro… eso está echo…

April se quedó pensando y dijo a Karai:

- oye Karai… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta bastante personal?

- prueba… que la conteste es distinto…

- verás… se que Leo y tu ya habéis… intimado… - dijo April nerviosa-

- sí… ¿tiene algo de malo?

- no… solo que…

April se puso mas nerviosa aún y Karai enseguida la entendió y sonriendo le dijo:

- quieres hacerlo con el flacucho pero tienes miedo ¿verdad?

April se ruborizó y Karai le dijo:

- hombre es raro… pero también te digo que es como si estuvieras con cualquier chico normal… que esté muy, muy bien dotado… -dijo irónicamente- no tienes porqué asustarte y preocuparte… asombrarte tal vez ¡jeje!

- pero… me da vergüenza pedírselo y Donnie tampoco me dirá nada… lo sé, le conozco… no sé… llevamos un mes juntos y me gustaría demostrarle a Donnie que le quiero de verdad… y mas después de todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde…

- pues el flacucho también está que se sube por las paredes… mira pelirroja un consejo… no se lo pidas… cuando estéis enrollados atacas y ya está… así es como lo hago yo con Leo… te aseguro que él no dirá que no…

- ¿enrollados? No entiendo…

- haber pelirroja, ¿qué hacéis cuando os quedáis solos?

- pues… Donnie trabajar y yo estudiar… y cuando tiene algo de tiempo ver alguna película…

- ¿y ya está? - dijo Karai asombrada-

- ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?

- ven aquí pelirroja… - dijo Karai abrazando a April por los hombros- … que te voy a contar las mil y una noches…

Karai estuvo hablando con April y esta se quedaba sorprendida con todo lo que Karai le estaba contando que hacía con Leo. Cuando estaban entrando en la guarida, April dijo:

- buff… Karai no se si yo seré tan lanzada…

- tu hazme caso pelirroja… esta noche triunfas… ¡chicos! - dijo Karai entrando- ¡ya está aquí la cena!

- ¡bien! - dijo Raph dejando el videojuego- ¡me muero de hambre!

April se acercó a Donnie que estaba sentado en el sofá y le dijo poniéndose detrás de el abrazándolo por los hombros:

- hemos traído una película… - dijo April masajeándole los hombros a Donnie y dándole un beso en el cuello-

A Donnie le entró un escalofrío por la espalda y dijo nervioso:

- estupendo… - dijo con los ojos cerrados-

- espero que no os importe… -dijo Karai- la idea fue mía…

- para nada… - dice Leo abrazando a Karai por la cintura- chicos ¿os apuntáis a una peli con nosotros?

- ¿una peli? - dice Raph- ¿con vosotros cuatro? No gracias… prefiero que Mikey se pase toda la noche contándome chistes malos a ver una película con las dos parejas de tortolitos…

- mis chistes no con malos… -dijo Mikey pensativo-

Después de cenar, Raph y Mikey se fueron a dormir y Leo, Karai, April y Donnie estaban en el salón con la luz apagada viendo una película. April a mitad de película se dio cuenta que Karai y Leo estaban besándose muy apasionadamente. Karai le dio un codazo a April como diciéndole "ataca". April se acurrucó mas en el pecho de Donnie y le dijo en la oreja jugueteando con su mascara:

- ¿has visto a Leo y Karai?

Donnie se fijó y dijo algo avergonzado:

- sí… es un poco violento… ¿les dejamos solos?

April le dijo al oído:

- pero… ¿Por qué no vamos a tu habitación?

- a… ¿a mi habitación? - dijo nervioso tragando saliva-

- si tu quieres claro…

- flacucho… - dijo Karai- no seas tonto y aprovecha…

Donnie se levantó del sofá y cogió la mano de April:

- vamos chicos… a ver si os estrenáis ya… -dijo Leo-

- ¡Leonardo! - dijo Donnie avergonzado-

- no te hagas el sorprendido… si lo estás deseando…

Donnie y April entraron en la habitación de este, Karai dijo parando de besar a Leo:

- ¿crees que ha funcionado?

- a dormir van juntos… - dijo Leo- si se van a poner a dormir como la otra vez nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada…

- entonces… - dice Karai levantándose del sofá- yo ya me voy a la cama… muchas gracias por ayudarme Leo…

Se besaron en los labios y Leo le dijo:

-hasta mañana… yo terminaré de ver la película…

Mientras, en la habitación de Donnie, April se metió en la cama y seguidamente Donnie, dejando su mascara encima de su mesita de noche. Este le dijo:

- me alegra que quieras dormir conmigo esta noche April…

April se puso nerviosa y le dijo:

- Donnie… no se como decirte esto pero… me gustaría… dar un paso mas en nuestra relación…

Donnie se asombró y le dijo Riendo:

- como se nota que has estado hablando con Karai…

- bueno… - dijo nerviosa- ¿Qué opinas?

- April… - dijo abrazándola- a mí también me gustaría dar ese paso… pero no te había dicho nada por si tu no estabas preparada…

- no te voy a negar que estoy muy nerviosa y algo asustada… pero te quiero Donnie… y quiero que tú seas el primero…

- y espero que el único…- dijo antes de comenzar a besar a April tiernamente-

Unos minutos después de estar besándose apasionadamente, April le paró y le dijo:

- ¿te importa si apagamos la luz? - le dijo dulcemente-

- no.. - dijo estirando un brazo y apagando la luz de su mesita de noche-

Mas tarde, esa noche, Leo terminó de ver la película y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando ya estaba en su cama, escuchó unos sonidos un tanto peculiares, sonrió y dijo para el solo:

- me parece que mañana tendré que despertar a Donnie… me alegro por ti tío te lo merecías…

**n/a:gracias por leer y comenta si te ha gustado.**

**AHORA QUEMAD LA SECCIÓN DE COMENTARIOS Y DECIDME SI REALMENTE TENDRIA QUE RETIRARME DE ESCRIBIR O SEGUIR HACIENDOLO...**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: holaaa! bueno aquí os dejo el cap 15... no digo nada mas, solo que espero que Lovemikey se ponga en contacto conmigo pronto o me diga por comentario como quiere aparecer en la historia... **

Al llegar la mañana siguiente, Donnie se despertó mas tarde de lo que estaba acostumbrado, a las nueve de la mañana. miró hacia al otro lado de su cama buscando a April, pero allí no había nadie:  
- ¿April?

Vio una nota encima de la almohada, la cogió y comenzó a leerla con sueño:

"_buenos días Donnie._

_Disculpa si no te he despertado antes de irme al instituto pero estabas tan tranquilo y tan guapo dormido que me dio pena despertarte… siento que hoy no podamos vernos… un beso, te quiero… P.D.: gracias por lo de anoche…"_

Donnie sonrió suspirando y se levantó de la cama contento. Al llegar la hora del entrenamiento, Donnie luchaba con una energía y una fuerza que ninguno de sus hermanos había visto antes. Solo quedaban Leonardo y él luchando. Raph dijo asombrado de ver a su hermano:

- ¿se puede saber que es lo que ha desayunado Donnie? ¡está irreconocible!

- digamos mas bien que es lo que ha cenado… - dijo Karai irónicamente viendo el combate con los brazos cruzados-

-¿sabes Donnie? - dijo Leo en posición de guardia mientras peleaba contre Donnie- eres patético…

- ¿Qué yo soy patético? - dijo sonriendo esperando para atacarle- tu no te has visto ¿verdad Lelo-nardo?

- ¿en serio crees que vas a ganarme?

- no se porqué no iba a hacerlo…

- te voy a dar un consejo Donnie… abandona antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

- sigue tu camino Leo…

Leo se preparó para atacar y le dijo:

- como quieras… pero no voy a tener compasión contigo…

-¡vamos! ¡no hables tanto y pelea!

Leo comenzó a atacar a Donnie y este le esquivaba los golpes, Mikey gritaba a Donnie:

-¡eso es! ¡rodéale! ¡báilale! ¡sigue moviéndote vamos! ¡golpéale con la izquierda! ¡con la izquierda!

Leo le pegó un golpe en la cara a Donnie con el codo y Mikey gritó de nuevo:

-¡tu otra izquierda!

Esta vez, Donnie comenzó a darle una serie de golpes con el bastón y tiró a Leo al suelo. Mikey y Raph se pusieron a felicitar a Donnie. Leo se levantó enseguida del suelo y le dijo a sus hermanos:

- chicos… relajaos… aún no me ha derrotado…

Se limpió la boca y le dijo a Donnie:

- muy bien… eres bueno…

Se puso en posición de ataque y le dijo serio:

- pero yo soy mejor que tu…

Leo corrió hacia él y comenzó a lanzarle golpes a Donnie sin éxito, los esquivaba todos, Leo miró hacia la puerta y dijo:

- ¡hola April!

- ¿April? - dijo Donnie bajando la guardia y mirando hacia la entrada-

- ¡ahora!

Comenzó a golpearle duramente y esta vez, Donnie fue quien cayó al suelo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Leo le puso la katana entre los ojos y dijo:

- hasta aquí has llegado…

-¡eh! -dijo Donnie enfadado apartando de un manotazo la Katana de su hermano- ¡has hecho trampas!

- en realidad no ha hecho trampas Donatello… -dijo Splinter- Leonardo ha conseguido distraerte para que bajaras la guardia y así ganarte… es un truco muy antiguo… me ha sorprendido que hayas caído tan fácilmente…

- lo siento Sensei…

- por hoy ya es suficiente… pero os aconsejo que continuéis practicando por vuestra cuenta a lo largo del día…

- eso es chicos… -dijo Leo- tenéis que practicar…

- y eso también va por ti Leonardo… - dijo Splinter- Donatello hoy ha podido ganarte sin ningún problema…

- sí Sensei…

Cuando Splinter se marchó, Raph se acercó a Leo y le dijo:

- me ha gustado como has engañado a Donnie… utilizando juego sucio… ya estás empezando a aprender hermanito…

Y después de decir esto, salió de la sala de entrenamiento. Mikey se acercó a Donnie y le dijo:

- pues a mi no me ha gustado nada… no esperaba algo así de Leo…

Mikey se acercó al oído de Donnie y le dijo:

- ese tipo de juego sucio seguro que se lo ha enseñado Karai… y no me gusta… como le ponga las manos encima a Karai…

Karai escuchó a Mikey y le dijo:

- he encargado una pizza gigante para comer Mikey…

- …¡te voy a dar un fuerte abrazo hermana!

Los días pasaron rápidamente en esa semana. Ya llegó el Viernes por la mañana y todos estaban haciendo sus tareas de siempre. Leo estaba entrenando con Raph. Mikey había salido a dar una vuelta con su monopatín. Karai estaba pasando tiempo con Splinter y Donnie, estaba encerrado en el laboratorio, esta vez trabajando en el Súper mutágeno. Sinceramente, a el ya le daba igual ese proyecto, pero al resto de sus hermanos, parecía entusiasmarle, sobre todo a Raph y Mikey. Tenía el experimento bastante adelantado puesto que solo había visto a April dos días esa semana. Estaban a punto de ser los exámenes finales y a April le iba a suspender historia y su padre le dijo que se quedara estudiando en casa. Aunque por las noches, después de la patrulla, Donnie se acercara a su ventana a darle las buenas noches…

De repente, una fuerte explosión se escuchó en toda la casa:

- ¿eso que ha sido? - dijo Mikey entrando en la guarida corriendo-

Todos salieron de sus respectivas estancias y se fijaron que la explosión procedía del laboratorio, puesto que salía humo. Karai dijo:

- ¡el flacucho!

Corrieron al laboratorio y comenzaron a toser. Splinter dijo asustado:

- ¡buscad a Donatello! ¡rápido!

Escucharon la voz de Donnie desde el suelo tosiendo, Raph dijo corriendo a ayudarle:

-¡Donnie ¿estas bien?!

Pero Raph se paró en seco al verle y dijo asombrado:

- ¿pero que demonios…?

Donnie se puso depie y todos se quedaron sorprendidos, Mikey dijo con la boca abierta:

- ¿Quién es este chico?

Leo se acercó a Donnie y le dijo:

- ¿Donnie? ¿eres tu?

- ¡claro que soy yo Leo! Chicos ¿Qué os pasa? -dijo Donnie-

- mírate al espejo flacucho… - dijo Karai también impresionada-

Donnie se miró al espejo y vio a un chico de pelo castaño, de un metro ochenta de altura, ojos marrones… se quedó muy aturdido tocándose la cara, cuando pudo articular palabra dijo:

- lo he conseguido…

**n/a:comenta si te ha gustado!muchas gracias!**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: hola de nuevo a todos. bueno aqui os dejo el capitulo 16. os voy a decir la verdad, ultimamente no ando con demasiada inspiración a la hora de escribir y lo que escribo no me gusta. os pido disculpas si este capitulo no es muy bueno, pero no se porqué me bloqueo tanto ultimamente a la hora de escribir...**

Donnie seguía mirándose frente al espejo mientras el resto de los chicos le miraban asombrados, cuando la voz de Splinter les sacó de su asombro:

- ¡Donatello!

Todos se asustaron al notar el tono de voz de Splinter, Donnie dio un salto y se dio la vuelta para mirar al Sensei, sabía que le esperaba una charla:

- ¿pero se puede saber que es lo que has hecho?

Leo le dijo al Sensei intentando defender a su hermano:

- Sensei Donnie no tiene la culpa… fui yo… yo le presioné para que fabricara algo que nos convirtiera en humanos un tiempo… el había olvidado la idea pero entre todos le presionamos… si alguien merece un castigo aquí somos nosotros…

- ¿Cómo es que no me lo habíais dicho? - dijo Splinter enfadado-

Se quedaron en silencio y Splinter siguió hablando:

- ¡por mucho que le insistierais Donatello no puede seguir jugándose la vida con ese tipo de experimentos! ¿y si hubiera salido mal el experimento?

Se tranquilizó y dijo:

- no soportaría la idea de perderos…

Se acercó a Donnie y le dijo, aún asimilando su forma humana:

- ¿estás seguro que esto funcionará Donatello?

- después de ver los resultados en mi… sí creo que funcionará…

Splinter cerró los ojos pensativo y dijo:

- está bien… de acuerdo… podeis hacerlo…

- ¡sí! - gritó Raph dando un salto y chocando la mano con Mikey- ¡superficie allá vamos!

- pero no debéis olvidar que esto es solo temporal… no teneis que acostumbraros a vuestra forma humana…

- no se preocupe Sensei… -dijo Mikey- está todo controlado…

- padre… - dijo Karai- no te preocupes, yo les estaré vigilando… la pelirroja va a alucinar cuando os vea…

- ¡April! - dijo Donnie nervioso- ¿creeis que le gustaré?

- no te preocupes flacucho seguro que si… hasta a mi me gustas…

- ¡oye! - dijo Leo sintiendose ofendido-

Un rato mas tarde, después de que Karai subiera a la superficie a comprar ropa para que todos pudieran vestirse, Donnie ya habiando controlado un poco sus movimientos de su forma humana, se había recogído el pelo semi-largo que tenía en una pequeña coleta y se había puesto unas gafas que guardaba, puesto que al cambiar a humano, había perdido algo de vista. Se acercó a sus hermanos y les dijo:

- bien… llegó la hora… ¿Quién quiere ser el Primero?

- ¡yo! - gritó Raph empujando a Mikey y poniendose delante de Donnie-

- está bien… ¿preparado?

Se arrodilló delante de Donnie y este dejó caer un poco de liquido en la cabeza de Raph. en unos segundos, Raph comenzó a cambiar de forma ante el asombro de todos. Cuando terminó de convertirse, se puso de pié y dijo mientras veía las caras de asombro de el resto del grupo:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tal estoy? ¿soe igual de horrible que Mikey verdad?

- ¿Raph? - dijo Mikey asombrato- ¡tío como molas!

Raph se había convertido en un chico de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Detrás de Raph fue Mikey quien se convirtió en un jovencito de ojos azul claro, pecas en la cara y pelo rubio ondulado. Por último, cuando Leo iba a transformares, Karai le paró y le dijo:

- escucha Leo no tienes porque hacerlo… yo te conocí siendo tortuga y te quiero como eres… no tienes que cambiar de apariencia si no quieres…

- realmente Karai si quieres que te diga la verdad… siento algo de curiosidad… y alguien tiene que vililar a Raph y Mikey…

- ¿listo Leo?

- adelante…

Donnie dejó caer el súper mutágeno en Leo y comenzó a cambiar. Se convirtió en un muchacho de ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro. Karai al verle le dijo:

- ¿Leo?

- no quiero ni mirarme…

Karai se acercó a él y le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo:

- oye… aver si voy a tener que ponerme celosa…

- ¿estoy bien?

- para mí, el mas cuapo de los cuatro…

- lógico, soy tu novio…

- un par de cosas chicos… - dijo Donnie- los efectos del súper mutágeno duran 72 horas, osea tres días… así que el lunes por la mañana antes del medio día tenemos que estar de vuelta aquí, porque regresaremos a nuestra forma normal…

- sin problema… - dijo Leo-

- y otra cosa mas… no podremos volver a cambiar a forma humana hasta que no pasen 30 dias… - dijo Donnie serio- si lo hicieramos antes de 30 dias, nuestro organismo sufriría serios daños y acabaría con nuestra vida…

- bla, bla bla Donnie ya sabemos todo eso no nosa des la charla… - dijo Raph-

- bueno… - dijo Mikey- ¿y que hacemos ahora? ¿Dónde vamos?

- ¿vamos a recoger a April al instituto? - dijo Donnie- seguro que se llevará una gran sorpresa…

- si… de ver tu cara cuatro ojos… - dijo Raph-

- pues anda que la tuya…

- chicos… - dijo Leo- vamos a recoger a April…

- antes de que os marcheis… - dijo Splinter- solo os puedo decir que no os metais en problemas…

- ¡sí sensei! - dijeron todos-

Antes de que salieran a la superficie, Karai les paró y dijo:

- chicos… no es que desconfie de vosotros… pero evitad llamar la atencion… ¿vale? Creedme, se como funciona el mundo allí arriba…

- no te preocupes preciosa… -dijo Raph- Mikey se sabrá controlar…

- lo decía por ti Raph… - dice abriendo la tapa de la alcantarilla-

Subieron a la superficie y al principio iban algo asustados mirando a la gente pero después fueron teniendo confianza y comenzaron a ir corriendo de un lado para otro entusiasmados, mirando detenidamente cada detalle que, estando en su forma original, nunca hubieran podido apreciar…

Llegaron al instituto de April y se sentaron en un banco del parque, cinco minutos después, comenzaron a salir los estudiantes:

- por las barbas de Darwin… como me gustaría poder asistir al instituto… - dijo Donnie entusiasmado de ver salir a todos esos chicos- en este lugar se respira conocimientos…

Pasaron junto a ellos un maton que salía del instituto y olía muy mal y Leo dijo:

- sí… sobre todo ese huele a conocimientos… - dijo bromeando-

- ¡mirad! - dijo Raph- ¡por allí salen April y Casey!

- y están acompañados por dos chicas mas… ¿April tiene mas amigos aparte de nosotros? - dijo Mikey-

Karai miró a Raph y le dijo:

- ¿,le das tú o le doy yo?

Efectivamente, April salía con Casey del instituto y con dos compañeras mas. Una chica tamién pelirroja con mechas negras y pelo suelto de ojos marrones y otra chica con el pelo ondulado marrón, pero por la parte de abajo rubio, de ojos azules. Casei iba hablando con ellas:

- ¡vamos chicas no seais así! ¿porqué no quereis salir conmigo?

- ¡si! ¡claro que saldré contigo! - dijo la primera chica- ¡CUANDO LOS CERDOS VUELEN!

- ¡venga!

- te calmas Jones… - dijo la segunda chica-

- ¡Pelirroja! - dijo Karai-

April y Sofía ( que así se llamaba la primera chica) miraron hacia el banco y April al conocer a Karai dijo:

- me llama a mi… un segundo, enseguida vengo…

April se acercó algo confundida al ver a Karai con aquellos chicos que le resultaban familiares y dijo:

-¿ocurre algo Karai? - dijo mirando a Donnie a los ojos con cara de "yo a ti te conozco"-

- ¿no les conoces?

April miró detenidamente a Donnie, que era el que mas le llamaba la atención, sus ojos marrones le eran muy muy familiares, se fijó en el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, era una cadena con un anillo y mientras Donnie sonreía y dejaba ver su sonrisa separada, April dijo muy asombrada:

- ¿Donnie?

**N/A: ya sabeis que me gusta poner musica a algunas escenas ¡jeje! la canción que sonaría cuando los chicos están todo entusiasmados por la superficie seria la de LMFAO "Sexy and i know it". también en este cap ya empiezan a salir las dos lectoras que dije que saldrian espero que os guste vuestra primera aparición (que no será la ultima) de nuevo os pido disculpas por el cap, pero como os he dicho, ultimamente me quedo en blanco a la hora de escribir. ¡otra cosa! lovemikey, ¿como te quieres llamar? no me dijiste nombre... ahora sí, no me enrroyo mas. muchas gracias y comenta si te ha gustado!**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: hola! bueno aqui os dejo el cap 17 de esta historia, escribir este capitulo me ha costado mas que ver a Splinter bailar Reggaeton... ****espero que os guste y que no me mate nadie ¡jajaja! **

- hola April… - dijo Donnie sonriéndole-

April aún no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, miró al resto de chicos y dijo:

- ¿chicos? ¿en serio? ¿sois vosotros?

- ¿Qué pasa? -dijo Raph sentado en el respaldo del banco- ¿Qué solo has conocido a Donnie "el maquinitas"?

- ¿Raph? - dijo April ya poniéndose contenta- ¡jaja! ¡guau! ¡como habéis cambiado!

Corrió a abrazar a Donnie y le dijo besándole la mejilla:

- ¿esto es cosa tuya verdad? - dijo emocionada- ¡pufff…! ¡estás guapísimo Donnie!

Casey, Sofía y Julie miraban la escena sin entender nada, cuando Casey vio a April abrazar a Donnie dijo:

- ¡venga ya! ¿Donatello? ¿son ellos?

- Dona… ¿qué? - dijo Julie-

- es el novio de April…

- ¿April tiene novio? - dijo Sofía asombrada- ¿en serio?

- desde hace un mes y medio…- dijo Casey-

- ¡esto yo no me lo pierdo! - dijo Julie-

Se acercaron a ellos y Casey dijo burlándose:

- ¿pero que pasa nenazas? ¿Qué hacéis vosotros por aquí? ¿y con esas pintas? - dijo chocándole la mano a Raph-

- se lo debemos a Donnie… -dijo Leo-

- ¿pero…?

Casey quería preguntarles si se quedarían así para siempre, Leo le entendió y le dijo:

- … solo hasta el lunes por la mañana…

- la has vuelto a liar ¿eh Donatello? - dijo Casey separando el abrazo de Donnie y April-

Donnie solo se limitó a sonreír:

- April… - dijo Sofía- ¿no nos presentas?

- ehh.. Sí, claro… chicos, ellas son dos compañeras de clase mías, Sofía y Julie… chicas, os presento a Michelangelo, Leonardo, Karai, Raphael y Donatello… bueno son…

- vivimos en Los Ángeles… -dijo Mikey acercándose a Julie- hemos venido a la ciudad para que mis dos hermanos vean a sus chicas…

- ¿desde cuando Mikey piensa una excusa así de rápido? -le dijo Karai a Leo en el oído-

Leo sonrió ante el comentario de Karai:

- pues… es un placer poder conocerte Michelangelo… -dijo Julie algo nerviosa al menor de los hermanos-

- tu puedes llamarme Mikey…

- ¡Mikey! - le gritó Raph burlándose de él- ¡que se te ve el plumero!

- oye no te metas con el chico… - dijo Sofía- por lo menos el se ha levantado ha hablar con nosotros…

- ¿y yo tendría porque hacerlo? - le dijo en tono sarcástico- escúchame preciosa eso no son modales para hablar con alguien que acabas de conocer ¿no crees?

- bueno… como eres nuevo en la ciudad esperaba que tu tampoco los tuvieras… ¿Rapha verdad?

- mi nombre es Raphael y no te he dado confianza para que me llames Raph…

-¡OH perdón! ¡ el bebé se ha molestado!

Leo, Karai, Donnie y April hacían un esfuerzo titánico para no comenzar a reír, Raph había encontrado a la horma de su zapato:

- olvídame preciosa…

- no se yo si podré olvidarte… - dijo Sofía- esta noche creo que tendré pesadillas contigo…

- April… -dijo Julie- ¿Qué vais a hacer esta tarde? Era por si íbamos los 8 a dar una vuelta…

- pues…- dijo April pensando-

- ¿yo una vuelta con este/a? - dijeron Raph y Sofía a la vez señalándose- ¡ni en broma!

- ¡vamos chicos! - dijo Mikey-

April miró a Donnie y este le dijo:

- sabes que mientras esté contigo cualquier plan es bueno…

- ¡venga no es mala idea! - dijo Karai al ver que Mikey realmente sí tenía ganas de dar una vuelta con sus nuevas amigas-

- por mí no hay problema…- dijo Leo-

Raph se cruzó de brazos mirando a Sofía y dijo:

- está bien…

- ¿sabes Rapha? - dijo Sofía- creo que iré esta tarde con vosotros…

Se acercó a el y le dijo dándole un codazo suave:

- por si algún niño se mete contigo poder defenderte…

- entonces… ¿Qué os parece si nos vemos a las 20:00h en Antonio's? - dijo Casey-

- estupendo… -dijo April-

- hasta la tarde entonces…- dijo Casey-

- adiós Mikey… -dijo Julie-

- por la sombra Rapha… -dijo Sofía-

Cuando las chicas y Casey se marcharon, April, Donnie, Leo y Karai comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia. Raph dijo enfadado:

- ¿y vosotros de que os reís ahora idiotas?

- no, nada nada Raph… - dijo Leo-

- ¡que se os ha notado a los dos a kilómetros! - dijo Karai riendo abrazando a Leo-

- ¿el que se ha notado? - dijo Raph mas enfadado aún-

- ¿Qué pasa Raph? - dijo Donnie- ¿vas a ver esta tarde a tu novia?

- ¡no es mi novia! - dijo enfadado aunque bastante enrojecido-

- y Mikey que tierno… -dijo April abrazando a Donnie de nuevo por la cintura- la verdad es que los cuatro hacéis buena pareja…

- ¡estáis enfermos! - gritó Raph-

**n/a: si quereis podeis agregarme a facebook (que no tengo amigos ¡snif! ¡snif!) sonchi pastor. COMENTA SI TE HA GUSTADO! ¡SALUDOS PARA TODOS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A:hola! bueno, aquí os dejo otro intento de capitulo que espero que os guste. como ya os he comentado, últimamente no se si es por el calor o que, pero estoy falta de ideas ¡sorry please!**

- bueno chicos… -dijo Mikey- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

- yo tengo que pasar por casa…-dijo April- Donnie, ¿me acompañas?

- claro…- dijo Donnie cogiéndole la mano-

- chicos no os molestéis si solo le he dicho a Donnie que me acompañe pero creo que vosotros preferís dar una vuelta por la ciudad que quedaros encerrados en casa…¡que si queréis podéis venir pero…!

- te entendemos perfectamente pelirroja… - dijo Karai- no te preocupes, yo me llevaré a los chicos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad…

- nos vemos a las ocho en Antonio's… -dijo Leo-

- Donnie… - dijo Raph- compórtate…

-¡claro que me voy a comportar delante del señor O'neil idiota! - dijo Donnie ofendido- ¡el que tiene que comportarse eres tú!

April y Donnie llegaron a casa de April y Donnie dijo:

- espero que tu padre entienda esta nueva forma…

- ¿bromeas? ¡es perfecto! Así verá que puedes convertirte en humano cuando a ti te apetezca… ya no se quejará mas de que eres una Tortuga…

- bueno, eso de que puedo convertirme en humano es relativo… -dijo Donnie- 72 horas una vez cada treinta días…

- lo suficiente para que papá me deje tranquila… -dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa- ¡papá ya estoy en casa! ¡vengo con Donnie!

- ¿con Donnie? -dijo el señor O'neil desde la cocina-

- mi novio papá…

El señor O'neil se asomó asombrado y al verle dijo asombrado sin entender nada:

- ¿Donatello?

- bu… buenas tardes señor O´neil… - dijo Donnie avergonzado-

El señor O'neil estaba muy sorprendido y dijo:

- pero… ¿pero como?

- si me permite un momento le explicaré con todo detalle el procedimiento de nuestro cambio a forma humana…

- de acuerdo… quédate a comer y me explicas…

Mientras, el resto de chicos iban andando por las calles de Nueva York comiendo unas porciones de Pizza que habían comprado cuando, a unos escasos metros de ellos, un delincuente le pegó un tirón al bolso de una anciana:

- ¡mi bolso! -gritó-

-¡eh! -dijo Mikey- ¡le están robando a esa ancianita!

-¡dejádmelo a mí! - dijo Karai saliendo corriendo tras el ladrón-

- ¡no se preocupe señora! - dijo Leo al pasar junto a la anciana- ¡recuperaremos su bolso!

- ¡yo voy por arriba! - dijo Raph comenzando a escalar por una azotea-

Cuando alcanzaron al ladrón, Mikey le dio un empujón y lo tiró al suelo. Karai sacó su katana y se la puso en el cuello:

- creo que ese bolso no te pertenece…

Raph dio un salto desde una azotea y le dijo a Karai:

-¡déjamelo a mí preciosa! ¡yo le enseñaré a comportarse con las viejecitas!

-¡no chicos! - dijo Leo- ¡no tenemos que llamar la atención! ¿recordáis lo que dijo el Sensei? Mejor atémosle y que se encargue la policía…

- pero… pero… - dijo el ladrón asustado- ¡vosotros no sois niños normales!

- eso lo dice por ti Mikey… -dijo Raph- tú eres el único niño aquí…

-¡eh! - dice Mikey ofendido- ¡que sea el mas pequeño de vosotros no significa que sea un niño!

- bueno eso aún está por discutir… - dijo Karai-

Cuando se marcharon, Leo dijo:

-¿es cosa mía o este cuerpo no nos deja mostrar nuestras auténticas habilidades?

-¡es este cuerpo! - dijo Raph- ¡me ha costado muchísimo moverme por las azoteas! ¡a mí! ¡que soy una pluma saltando!

- ¡y Donnie se lo ha perdido! - dijo Mikey- ¿Qué estará haciendo con April?

- eeehhh… - dijo Karai- mejor no lo sepas…

Mientras tanto, Donnie estaba sentado en un sillón de casa de April esperando a que ella terminara de ducharse y de cambiarse de ropa, estaba muy nervioso. El señor O'neil le miraba fijamente mientras se bebía un café:

- entonces Donatello… solo podéis convertiros 72 horas durante treinta días…

- eso es señor O'neil…

- te voy a ser muy sincero… me caes bien, en serio… eres educado, muy inteligente… el único problema que veía era tu físico pero… en vista de que has conseguido crear algo increíble que puede transformarte en humano… y sé que April está loca por ti… tengo que aceptar vuestra relación… solo… una pequeña cosa…

- dígame señor O'neil…

- no quiero ser descortés contigo pero… si alguna vez tenemos que vernos… prefiero que seas humano… verte así me hace olvidar quien eres en realidad… y asimilo más que mi pequeña ya no es una niña…

- le puedo asegurar que mis intenciones con su hija son completamente sanas y sinceras y que jamás se me ocurriría hacerle daño…

- confío en ti hijo… - dijo levantándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- y ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver a la Universidad a trabajar… os dejo solos… espero… que sepas respetar a mi hija…

- no se preocupe señor O'neil… le doy mi palabra… puede irse tranquilo…

-¡April cariño me marcho al trabajo! ¡te quedas con Donatello!

-¡vale papá! - dijo April desde el baño-

Cuando Donnie se quedó solo en el salón vio una revista científica encima de una mesa y comenzó a leerla. Un rato después, April salió del baño con solo una toalla enrollada y otra toalla en el pelo, secándoselo:

- le has debido gustar mucho a mi padre para que deje que te quedes solo conmigo…

- eeehhh… sí… eso creo… -dijo Donnie avergonzado mirando la revista-

April le besó en los labios y le dijo:

-¿ocurre algo Donnie? ¿mi padre te dijo algo?

- no… no… fue muy correcto conmigo… anda… ve a vestirte…

- ahhhh… - dijo April entendiendo porqué su novio estaba tan nervioso-

Le acarició la cara y le dijo:

- no entiendo como a estas alturas de nuestra relación aún te pongas nervioso por esto… si no vas a ver nada que no hayas visto ya… pero si te sientes mas cómodo dame diez minutos… enseguida salgo…

- gracias…

**n/a:¡muchas gracias por leerlo! ¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: hola! lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis el capitulo 19. lo he hecho un poco mas largo porque me han venido todas las ideas de golpe. espero que os guste!**

Al llegar las 8 de la tarde, los chicos ya estaban en la pizzería Antonio's sentados en una mesa, esperando a Sofía y Julie. Casey ya estaba allí con ellos y también estaban esperando a Donnie y April, que aún no habían llegado:

-¿se puede saber donde demonios están Donnie y April? - dijo Raph- ¡me desespera la gente impuntual!

-imagino lo que estarán haciendo en casa de April… -dijo Casey con cara juguetona-

-¡comiendo helados de fresa! - dijo Mikey-

- sí Mikey… - dijo Casey- eso mismo…

En ese momento, entraron Donnie y April a la pizzería:

-¡por fin! -dijo Raph- ¿se puede saber dónde os habíais metido?

-¿habéis comido muchos helados de fresa? -dijo Mikey-

-¿qué? - dijo Donnie-

- la culpa es mía chicos… -dijo April- le dije que si quería ir al cine conmigo ya que nunca ha entrado a uno y no controlamos bien la hora… pero de todos modos aún no han llegado las chicas…

- al cine los dos dolos ¿eh? - dijo Karai- a saber que haríais en el cine…

- a ti te lo voy a decir… - dice April Dándole un codazo de broma a Karai mientras se sentaba a su lado- Donnie no se ha enterado de nada de la película…

- aprendes rápido pelirroja…- dijo Karai- me gusta…

- a mí me gustaría ir al cine contigo Karai… - dijo Leo-

Todos se quedaron mirando a Leo asombrados y Leo dijo avergonzado:

-¡dejadme en paz! ¡estoy enamorado!

Karai le besó la mejilla y le dijo:

- mañana iremos tu y yo…

En ese momento entraron Julie y Sofía y dijo Casey:

-¡bien! ¡ya estamos todos!

- perdonad por la tardanza, pero Sofía no sabía que ponerse… -dijo Julie-

- vamos a salir a dar una vuelta no ha hacer un pase de modelos… -dijo Raph burlándose de Sofía-

-sí, tienes razón Rapha… - dijo Sofía sentándose al lado de él- no vamos a un pase de modelos… me dí cuenta en cuanto vi las pintas que llevabas… camiseta de tirantes marcando musculitos, pantalón vaquero que seguro que deja ver tu ropa interior por encima y zapatillas de marca… la típica pinta de "chico duro" pero luego cuando hay problemas es el primero que sale corriendo…

-¡zas! ¡en toda la boca! -dice Mikey Riendo-

Raph le pegó un guantazo a su hermano pequeño y le dijo:

-¡zas! ¡en toda la cara! - dijo enfadado-

-¿estás bien Mikey? -dijo Julie sentándose al lado de Mikey- ¿te ha hecho daño?

- no te preocupes… -dijo Mikey acariciándose la cara dolorida- estoy acostumbrado a las tortas de Raph…

- bueno chicos, ¿qué os apetece hacer?- dijo Karai-

- si me permitís os llevaré al sitio que voy yo todos los fines de semana… -dijo Casey-

- miedo me dan tus sitios… -dijo Leo-

Y Leo tenía razón. Efectivamente, una discoteca no era un buen sitio para llevar a cuatro chicos que no conocían muy bien la forma de vida de la gente de la superficie…

-¿una discoteca? -dijo Donnie-

- a esta hora no hay mucha gente y se puede estar sin problemas… además de que a esta hora hay mucha chica guapa sin pareja… -dijo Casey- ¡¿y a ti que te estoy contando Donatello?! ¡tu ya te has dado el lote con April en el cine!

-¡no es verdad! - dijo Donnie rojo de vergüenza-

- bueno Rapha… - dijo Sofía- ¿no me vas a invitar a un refresco? ¡ah no! ¡perdona! A los bebés como tú su mamá no les deja tener dinero…

- ¿y porqué tendría que invitarte a un refresco? - dijo Raph mirándola con los brazos cruzados- ¿no puedes ir a comprar tu solita?

- era para ver si eras cortés y tenías buenos modales pero por lo que veo brillan por su ausencia… -dijo Sofía-

- yo a ti si te invitaré a un refresco Julie… -dijo Mikey sonriéndole con mirada inocente-

- gracias Mikey… -dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro-

En ese momento, comenzó a sonar una canción y Karai le dijo a Donnie:

-¡mira! ¡la canción que siempre cantas en la ducha!

April le cogió las manos a Donnie y le dijo:

- ven, vamos a bailarla tu y yo… - dijo arrastrándolo a la pista de baile-

- ba… ¿bailar? ¿aquí? - dijo nervioso- ¡yo no se bailar!

- ¡no digas tonterías Donnie! - dijo April- ¡una vez te pillé bailándola en el laboratorio tu solo!

-¡vamos Donnie! - dijo Leo empujando a Donnie a la pista de baile-

Después de que April intentara hacer a Donnie bailar, lo consiguió y Donnie perdió completamente la vergüenza, se puso a bailar con April de tal manera que tanto los chicos, como el resto de personas que estaban en la disco se pusieron a observarles, Raph dijo:

-¿ese es mi hermano Donatello? - dijo asombrado-

-¡jo tío! - dijo Mikey- ¡que ritmo tienen!

- bah… - dijo Casey- yo bailaría mejor con April…

-¿noto cierta envidia Jones? - dijo Julie-

- ¿envidia? ¿de Donatello? ¡ni de broma! -dijo Casey- bueno… un poco…

- que calladito se lo tenía April… - dijo Sofía- la verdad es que están muy sincronizados… hacen muy buena pareja…

Sofía miró a Raph:

- te desafío…

-¿a que?

- un baile… tu y yo… ¿te atreves o eres un cagueta que te da vergüenza bailar en publico?

- ¿cagueta? - dijo Raph ofendido-

Cogió bruscamente a Sofía por la cintura y le dijo:

-¡ven aquí preciosa que vas a saber lo que este cagueta sabe hacer!

Después de que Donnie y April terminaran de bailar, comenzó otra canción y Raph y Sofía comenzaron a bailar. Donnie dijo:

-¡jaja! ¡esto es de foto! ¡Raph bailando!

April dijo asombrada al verles mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente:

-¿eso que están bailando no es la lambada?

-¡eso es un baile prohibido! -dijo Leo-

- pero… ¿ellos dos no se llevan mal? -dijo Donnie viendo como Raph abrazaba a Sofía en algún momento del baile-

- Raph quiere aparentar cariño… - le dijo April- en el fondo se le cae la baba por ella…

-¿donde está mi T-Phone? -dijo Mikey- ¡quiero sacarle una foto a Raph para chantajearle cada vez que se meta conmigo!

- no seas malo Mikey… - dijo Julie-

- voy al baño a lavarme la cara para saber que esto no es un sueño y realmente Sofi a conseguido sacar a bailar a Raph… -dijo Casey-

-¡Leonardo! -gritó Karai-

Leo se asustó y dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está el fuego?

-vamos a bailar tu y yo…

-¿tu y yo? - dijo Leo-

- vamos a demostrarles que nosotros somos en todo mejores que ellos… - dijo Karai-

- ¿en todo? - dijo Donnie con segundas- ¿pero en todo todo?

Karai miró a Donnie y le dijo:

- flacucho… flacucho…

Raph y Sofía ya se acercaron a ellos y Leo continuó hablando:

- creo que no sabes lo que estás diciendo Karai yo bailo como un pato mareado no tengo ni idea de bailar en serio… -dijo Leo nervioso intentando excusarse-

-¡vamos Leo! - dijo Donnie empujando esta vez el a su hermano hacia Karai-

- ¡eso vamos querido hermanito! - dijo Raph- ¡demuéstranos lo que sabes hacer!

- pero… pero…

- ¡además esta canción se que te gusta! - dijo Mikey- ¡el día que empezaste a salir con Karai la bailamos tu y yo en casa ¿recuerdas?!

- ¿ah si Leo? -dijo Karai- ¡enséñame lo que sabes hacer!

- ¡esta me la pagáis chicos! - dijo Leo mientras Karai le llevaba a la pista de baile-

Casey salió del baño y al ver a Leo y Karai bailar, dijo entrando de nuevo:

- no me he lavado la cara bien…

Cuando Leo y Karai volvió con el grupo, Mikey dijo:

- ahora Julie y yo os vamos a enseñar a bailar de verdad…¿vamos? - dijo Mikey dándole la mano a Julie-

- sí… - dijo sonriendo-

Mikey y Julie se pusieron a bailar y todos miraban asombrados, sin saber que decir de ver aquel recital de baile que estaban recibiendo por parte de su hermano pequeño, cuando April pudo hablar dijo:

- y el ganador es… ¡Mikey!

Un chico que iba por la discoteca le dio un empujón a Sofía para pasar y esta le dijo:

-¡eh! ¡ten mas cuidado!

- ¡cierra la boca mema! - dijo el chico-

-¿eh? - dijo Raph parando al chico- ¿Cómo la has llamado?

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo el chico plantándole cara a Raph- ¡la he llamado mema! ¿hay algún problema idiota?

- ¡el problema lo vas a tener tú!

Raph le pegó un puñetazo y le dijo:

-¡nadie se mete con mi chica!

Karai se dio cuenta de la pelea y dijo:

- chicos… tenemos problemas…

Leo miró donde Karai estaba señalando y dijo:

-¡Raph! ¡para! - dijo corriendo hacia donde Raph y el otro chico estaban peleándose-

Donnie y Leo cogieron a Raph y lo sacaron fuera del local

- ¿pero tío que haces? - dijo Mikey-

- menos mal que no se han dado cuenta los chicos de seguridad, si no llaman a la policía…- dije Julie-

- ¿estás bien Raph? - dijo April-

- sí… lo siento chicos perdí los nervios…

- Raph tío por una tontería así hubiéramos tenido serios problemas… -dijo Casey-

-¡Lo siento ¿vale?! - gritó Raph enfadado sentándose en un banco del parque-

- chicos… - dijo Sofía- ¿podéis dejarme a solas con Raph un momento?

Cuando dejaron solos a Raph y a Sofía, esta le dijo:

- ¿lo has dicho en serio?

- el que… -dijo sin mirarla-

- lo de que soy tu chica… ¿lo has dicho en serio?

- ¡no! - dijo Raph avergonzado- ¡claro que no! ¡ no serías mi chica ni aunque me pagaran!

- ¡lo mismo digo! - dice Sofía cruzándose de brazos enfadada- ¡además, eres tan feo que un día te perdiste en el bosque y los lobos hicieron fuego para que no te acercaras!

- ¿ah sí? - dice Raph levantándose del banco- ¡pues tu eres tan fea que ni siquiera tu madre estaba en el parto!

Sofía dio un paso mas cerca de Raph y le dijo:

- ¡pues tu eres tan feo que aprendiste a andar con un mes porque nadie te cogía en brazos!

Raph dio otro paso mas cerca de ella:

- ¡tu eres tan fea que cuando naciste dijo el médico "si vuela es un murciélago"!

Ella dio otro paso hacia el:

- ¡y tu eres mas pesado que un collar de melones!

Raph se puso justo delante de su cara y le dijo:

- ¡tu eres tan fea que a ver quien es el valiente que te da un beso y te convierte en princesa!

- ¡¿ah si?!

- ¡sí!

Y seguidamente, Raph comenzó a besar a Sofía…

**n/a: bueno espero que os haya gustado el cap. me imagino a los chicos bailando... los temas son estos (por orden) "Enrique Iglesias "Bailando", "Adelen "Bombo" "Pharrell Williams "Happy" y "Henrry Mendez "Estás to buena". ¡saludos a todos! ¡comenta si te ha gustado!**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: hola! bueno hoy no es que haya tenido un buen dia en general, me ha pasado de todo así que para intentar distraer la mente he decidido subir otro capitulo. espero que os guste y si se os ocurre algo que puedan hacer los chicos en este fin de semana que tienen, acepto ideas ¡jeje! también quiero que me digais si son demasiado aburridos los capitulos, ultimamente no estoy teniendo buenas ideas...**

Cuando Raph terminó de besar a Sofía, esta dijo asombrada:

- Rapha…

- vale, ya lo he hecho… ¿Por qué no nos dejamos de rodeos? ¿quieres ser mi chica?

Sofía aún estaba asombrada de lo que Raph acababa de hacer y de decir. Raph se desesperó al no recibir respuesta y dijo:

- bah, olvida lo que te he dicho…

- sí…

-¿si qué?

- que sí que me gustaría ser tu chica…

- bien… - dijo Raph sonriendo- ¡pero que no se enteren mis hermanos! - dijo ahora serio-

En ese momento un montón de cubos de basura que estaban amontonados se cayeron de golpe y allí estaban todos espiándoles:

- ¿encuentras las gafas Donnie? - dijo April disimulando buscando por el suelo-

- deja que te ate ese cordón del zapato desatado Mikey… -dijo Julie-

- ¡genial! - dijo Raph avergonzado y enfadado a la vez-

- chicos… - dijo Karai- son las once de la noche… ¿algo que queráis hacer? ¿algún sitio donde queráis ir?

Casey iba a hablar y Karai le paró y dijo:

- ¿alguien que no sea Casey tiene algún lugar donde podamos ir?

- creo que hay una feria al oeste de la ciudad… -dijo Sofía- podíamos ir allí… ¿o es demasiado peligroso para ti Rapha?

- déjalo ya Sofía… -dijo Leo- ya sabemos que estáis juntos… no finjáis mas…

- valeeee…. - dijo avergonzada-

- a mi me parece buena idea… -dijo Donnie- ¿tu que opinas April?

- ¿a la feria? Sí, ¿porqué no? - dijo April-

Cuando iban caminando hacia la feria, Mikey miraba a Raph con ojos tiernos y de vez en cuando le lanzaba besos, Raph se mordía el labio por no darle un puñetazo a su hermano, cuando se cansó de aguantar las tonterías de su hermano menor, le dio un golpe en la cabeza y le dijo:

- ¿Cómo no pares de hacer el idiota te voy a quitar el nombre a Bofetadas!

- ¡tío! ¿no puedes ser amable cuando estés delante de tu novia? - dijo Mikey-

- ¿y tu no puedes dejar de ser idiota delante de la tuya?

- ¡no es mi novia! - dijo Mikey avergonzado-

Cuando llegaron a la feria, Casey dijo al ver a un grupo de chicas solas que iban andando:

- ¡chicos! ¡yo voy a ver si tengo suerte y consigo a una chica! ¡ese grupo de ahí está diciendo "ven aquí nene"!

- mas bien están diciendo "que no se nos acerque el chico ese"- dijo Julie- admítelo Jones, no eres mis universo…

- y tú no eres mis mundo Cielo…

- ¡es una chica estupenda que se merece todos tus respetos! - dijo Mikey algo molesto-

Karai miró a Mikey asombrada y dijo:

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Michelangelo?

- Casey no ha tenido mala idea chicos… - dijo Leo- podemos dar una vuelta cada uno por su lado y dentro de un par de horas vernos aquí ¿Qué os parece?

- de acuerdo… - dijo Donnie- son las once de la noche… a la una en la entrada de la feria…

- hecho… - dijo Raph-

Raph le puso el brazo a Sofía para que se cogiera a el y le dijo:

- ¿vienes conmigo preciosa?

- por supuesto… -le contestó cogiéndole del brazo-

Mikey cogió a Julie por el brazo y dijo tirando de ella emocionado:

- ¡vamos! ¡quiero montar en la montaña rusa!

Se quedaron solos April, Donnie, Leo y Karai y April dijo:

- pobres chicas… no saben lo que es estar a solas con Mikey y Raph…

El teléfono de April comenzó a sonar, y al ver quien la llamaba le dijo a Donnie:

- mi padre… ¡hola papá!

-_ "¿April? Cariño esta noche llegaré tarde a casa… tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y he de adelantarlo…"_

April estuvo un rato hablando con su padre por teléfono y cuando terminó, Leo le dijo:

- ¿ocurre algo April?

- no, mi padre… que llegará tarde a casa…

- aprovecha pelirroja y que el flacucho se vaya contigo… tenéis la casa para los dos solos… -dijo Karai- yo le diré cualquier excusa a mi padre…

- ¡bueno nosotros también nos vamos! - dijo Donnie tirando de April antes de que Karai le diera mas ideas- ¡hasta luego!

Cuando Leo y Karai se quedaron solos, Leo le dijo:

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¿un tiro al blanco? -dijo Karai-

- vale, te voy a conseguir el muñeco mas grande de toda la feria…

- te lo voy a conseguir yo a ti que es distinto…

Mikey y Julie, estaban montados en la montaña rusa, Julie estaba bastante asustada y mientras estaban subiendo lentamente, le dijo a Mikey:

- Mikey… hay una cosa que no te he dicho…

- ¡prepárate que esto está a punto de arrancar!

- ¡tengo miedo a las alturaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssss!

-¡yujuuu! ¡que divertido es esto! - dijo Mikey con los brazos levantados y gritando contento- ¡por cierto! ¿quieres salir conmigo?

A Julie se le pasó el miedo a las alturas de golpe, se quedó en estado de shock y cuando paró la atracción, Mikey le besó la mejilla y le dijo:

- no me contestes ahora si no quieres… ¿montamos otra vez?

-sí… - dijo Julie emocionada-

- ¡bien! ¡demos otra vuelta!

- ¡Mikey! - dijo Julie cogiéndole la cara- que sí que saldré contigo…

-¡genial!- dijo abrazándola fuertemente- ¿montamos otra vez?

- está bien… - dijo Julie sonriendo-

**n/a: ¡comenta si te ha gustado! saludos para todos!**


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: hola de nuevo a todos, aquí os dejo el capitulo 21 de esta historia... se me está alargando bastante y os pido disculpas por ello, según tengo pensado, mas o menos serán unos treinta capítulos... otra cosa mas, quiero dar las gracias de todo corazón a cinco personas. quiero dar las gracias a sophiepurple, a Karai Hamato, a Lovemikey, a Vitu fan TMNT y a mi Donnie particular por darme ánimos y por hacer que no tirara la toalla cuando lo pensaba hacer... también quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas anónimas que leen esta historia... espero que os guste...**

Mientras, Raph y Sofia iban caminando por la feria. Sofia tenía un enorme oso de peluche en brazos que Raph había conseguido en una de esas casetas en las que tienes que derribar unas latas con unas bolas. Sofía le dijo:

- muchísimas gracias por conseguirme este muñeco Raph…

- bah, no tienes porqué dármelas… era pan comido…

- que pena que la semana que viene no podamos volver aquí…¿Cuándo os marcháis?

- creo que el lunes por la mañana… ¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora?

- porque siento que te conociera de toda la vida… ¿estas seguro que no has vivido en Nueva York?

- seguro… - dice Raph nervioso-

- ¿y porqué no os quedáis en Nueva York? Dos de tus hermanos tienen sus novias aquí… y bueno… yo estoy aquí…

- las cosas no son tan sencillas como parecen Sofia… - dijo Raph algo apenado-

- ¿a que te refieres?

Raph cambió de tema y dijo:

- venga, ahora si te voy a invitar a ese refresco…

Por otra parte, Donnie y April iban caminando comiendo los dos del mismo algodón de azúcar:

- me alegro mucho de que mis hermanos se lo estén pasando bien hoy…

- para una vez que salen… - dijo April- la pena son las chicas… se están encariñando demasiado con ellos sin saber si los volverán a ver o no…

- sí es una pena… - dijo Donnie- yo puedo estar muy agradecido de que me conozcas tal y como soy… aunque a tu padre no le haga mucha gracia…

- dale tiempo Donnie…

Donnie soltó una pequeña risa y April le dijo:

- ¿de que te ríes?

- tienes algodón de azúcar en la nariz… espera, te lo quito…

Donnie se lo quitó con un beso y April le dijo:

- ¿ves como cuando quieres te dejas llevar? No entiendo como te pones tan nervioso por algo como lo de esta tarde… Leo y Karai…

Donnie sonrió y dijo:

- bueno la relación entre Leo y Karai es distinta a la nuestra… si te digo la verdad, no es que no quiera estar tan íntimamente contigo porque si que quiero… pero me cuesta… porque te quiero de verdad y no quiero fastidiarla por hacer algo tan vulgar…

- para mí tampoco es sencillo hablar del tema… pero de vez en cuando hay que romper la rutina ¿no crees?

- estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo… - dijo Donnie- cuando nos casemos… -esto ultimo lo dijo bromeando-

- ¡Donatello! - dijo April dándole una pequeña palmada en el trasero-

- en serio April esas cosas no se planean… vienen solas… tendremos nuestro momento…

Es ese momento se encontraron con Leo y Karai y Donnie dijo:

- hablando del rey de roma…

- chicos ¿Qué hacéis aún por aquí? Yo ya creía que estabais en casa de April… - dijo Karai-

- ¿y quien dice que no vallamos a ir luego eh? - dice Donnie-

- ya, seguro flacucho… no eres mas vergonzoso porque no eres mas alto… no os entiendo de verdad… ¿os queréis no? ¿Qué problema hay?

- Karai… - dijo Leo- que ellos no son como nosotros…

- si, de eso me he dado cuenta…

- ¿habéis visto a Mikey y a Raph? - dijo April-

- no… - dijo Leo- no los hemos visto en todo el rato…

- eso es porque les irá muy bien… - dijo Donnie-

- ¡Raph no! ¡para! - se escuchó la voz de Mikey a unos metros-

Los cuatro se quedaron mirándose y April dijo:

- ¿esa no era la voz de Mikey?

- ya la ha vuelto a liar… - dijo Karai-

Y salieron corriendo hacia donde venía la voz de Mikey. Cuando llegaron junto a sus dos hermanos, Raph tenía a un payaso cogido del cuello de la camisa y le estaba diciendo encima de su cara:

- ¡si te he dicho que nos dejes en paz nos dejas en paz! ¿tanto te cuesta entender eso payaso?

- ¡Raph! - dijo Leo acercándose- ¡ya basta!

- ¡odio que me agobien y este payaso no para de agobiarme con sus globitos y sus tonterías!

Entre Mikey y Donnie lograron que Raph soltara contra el suelo a el pobre hombre que estaba muy asustado, se levantó y salió corriendo:

- ¡estás loco chaval!

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué la policía nos detenga? - dijo April-

- será mejor que nos vallamos ya a casa… -dice Julie-

- sí porque si dejamos a Raph mas tiempo suelto al final tendremos problemas de verdad… -dijo Mikey-

- deberías controlar un poco tu mal humor Rapha… - dijo Sofía-

- lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo…

En ese momento Casey apareció y dijo:

- ¿chicos que ha pasado? Me ha parecido escuchar gritar a Raph…

- nada Casey… -dijo Mikey- que Raph no sabe estarse quietecito…

- ¿sabes lo que tampoco sabe estarse quietecita Mikey? ¡mi mano en tu cara!- dijo Raph enfadado-

Julie vio una maquina de hacer fotos y dijo:

- chicos, ¿por qué no nos hacemos una foto todos juntos? - dijo señalando la maquina- así tendremos todos un recuerdo de esta noche…

- no tengo yo cara para hacerme foto ahora… -dijo Raph serio-

- Vamos Rapha… - dijo Sofía- no seas tan borde…

Raph suspiró y dijo:

- está bien…

- pero… - dice April mirando el grupo y mirando la maquina- ¿vamos a caber los nueve ahí?

- ¡claro que sí pelirroja! - dijo Karai riéndose- ¡todos juntos! ¡apretados! ¡venga va! ¡aprovecha flacucho!

Bueno, no hace falta decir que salió una foto un tanto peculiar, los nueve estaban muy apretados en aquella pequeña cabina de fotos, Mikey y Casey salieron poniéndole unos cuernos a Raph en la cabeza, Donnie y April estaban aplastados contra la pared, Donnie con su cara pegada a la pared y April con su cara pegada a la de Donnie. Sofía estaba apretada contra Raph y Julie, en medio de Mikey y Casey y Karai, estaba sentada encima de Leo y este la tenía abrazada. Cuando vieron la foto que había salido, no pudieron evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas:

- bueno… - Dijo Leo- Karai y yo ya nos marchamos a casa…¿vais a acompañar a las chicas a su casa?

- Sofía y yo vivimos en el mismo edificio… -dijo Julie- yo encima de ella… a un par de calles de la casa de April… así que podemos ir todos juntos… Karai, ¿tu donde vives?

- ¿yo? -dijo Karai- a una hora a pié de casa de la Pelirroja… Leo me acompaña no os preocupéis…

Karai se acercó a Donnie y le dijo en voz baja:

- ¿Le digo a mi padre alguna excusa para ti?

- ¡no! - dijo Donnie avergonzado- bueno… no sé…

Karai comenzó a reír y dijo en voz alta:

-¡si en el fondo lo estás deseando!

**n/a: otra cosa mas antes de dejaros, el capitulo 22 está pensado que tenga "algo" de Lemmon, tanto por parte de Donnie y April como de Leo y Karai y os pregunto: ¿queréis que lo ponga o me salto esa parte? (que es perfectamente saltable) sabéis que vuestra opinión me importa mucho... y por ultimo os digo... ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡saludos para todos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A: hola! bueno aquí os dejo el capitulo 22, espero que os guste!**

Leo y Karai iban caminando ya por las alcantarillas dirección a la guarida, iban hablando de el día que habían tenido como humanos:

- la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien…- dijo Leo-

- sí… - dijo Karai- ha sido bastante divertido… salvo la parte en la que Raph lo estropeaba todo…

- bueno, ya conoces a Raph… ya aguanta poco siendo tortuga, imagina siendo humano… oye Karai… ¿Qué pasa con Donnie y contigo? ¿me tengo que empezar a poner celoso de mi hermano?

- ¿con el flacucho? Nada ¿porqué?

- bueno, últimamente noto que hablas mucho mas con él que con los otros…

- verás Leo, no te voy a negar que al flacucho le tengo mas cariño que a Mikey y a Raph… tal vez porque fue el que me curó las heridas cuando Shredder casi me mata… o tal vez porque es el novio de la pelirroja, que es lo mas parecido a una hermana pequeña que he tenido… aunque suene raro que yo lo diga porque en tiempos pasados April me caía muy mal…

Karai miró a Leo con ojos juguetones y dijo:

- ¿estás celoso Leonardo?

- ¡no! ¡claro que no! Solo que me extrañó la manera diferente en que le tratas a él…

- una lástima… - dijo Karai parando a Leo y atrapándolo contra la pared- me gusta cuando te pones celoso… -dijo rozándole la nariz con la suya-

Leo se puso nervioso y le dijo:

- Karai… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿tu que crees Leo?

- pero…

- ¡vamos! ¡ahora tienes forma humana! si siendo tortuga si que hemos intimado, ¿esperas que con tu forma humana no lo íbamos a hacer? Además, tengo que comparar…

- ¿comparar? - dijo Leo aún algo nervioso-

- sí, como se te da mejor…

Leo no pudo evitar comenzar a reír y le dijo:

- espero que sea con mi forma original porque si tenemos que esperar treinta días…

- ¡ah ja! - dijo Karai también sonriendo- ¿ves como tú también quieres? A mí no me engañas Leonardito…

- huy, Leonardito dice… - dice Leo ya entrando en su juego-

Entraron en una tubería general deshabilitada…

Mientras, el resto de chicos estaban en la puesta de Casa de Sofía y de Julie, que vivían en el mismo edificio, Donnie y April les habían acompañado, estaban despidiéndose de las chicas:

- me lo he pasado estupendamente Rapha… - dijo Sofía- ¿te apetece que nos veamos mañana? podemos ir a dar una vuelta y luego a comer algo…

- sí, claro… - dijo Raph algo nervioso-

Mikey y Julie también estaban despidiéndose:

- ha sido muy divertido Mikey… - Dijo Julie-

- ¡así soy yo! - dijo Mikey- ¡Mikey el divertido! ¿nos vemos mañana? ¡Tengo ganas de ir a un salón recreativo!

Julie no tenía precisamente esa idea, mas bien su idea era como la de Sofía, pero sonrió y dijo:

- de acuerdo…¡pero no me hagas subir a una montaña rusa!

Mikey comenzó a reír y dijo:

- eso está echo…

Julie besó a Mikey en la cara y le dijo:

- hasta mañana Mikey…

Sofía hizo lo mismo con Raph, pero en vez de en la cara, le besó los labios:

- nos vemos mañana…¿a las ocho de la tarde en Antonio's?

Cuando se quedaron Solos con Donnie y April, Raph les dijo:

- nos vamos a casa…

- no tardes en volver casanova…- dijo Mikey-

- ¡no voy a tardar! -contestó Donnie algo avergonzado-

Cuando Donnie acompañó a April a la puerta de su casa, la acompañó a la puerta de arriba, April le dijo:

- ¿quieres quedarte un rato conmigo? Papá tardará aún en venir y así no estaré sola…

Donnie se puso nervioso, pero aceptó entrar a hacerle compañía un rato. Entraron en la habitación de April y esta le dijo:

- voy a ponerme el pijama… no tardo…

- de… de acuerdo… - dijo Donnie nervioso sentado en la cama de April con las manos entrelazadas entre sus piernas-

Mientras April se cambiaba de Ropa, Donnie se dio cuenta que April tenía una guitarra en su habitación. Le asombró, no sabía que April sabía tocar la guitarra. Cuando salió, Donnie le dijo:

- no me habías dicho que sabías tocar la guitarra…

April se sentó al lado de Donnie y le dijo:

- ¿quieres que la toque?

Donnie se puso muy nervioso y dijo avergonzado:

-co… co… ¿CÓMO?

April comenzó a reír y dijo:

- la guitarra burro…

- ¡ah! - dijo Donnie avergonzado- vale…

April comenzó a tocar la guitarra y Donnie la miraba maravillado. Cuando April terminó de tocar la guitarra, Donnie se inclinó hacia ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, estuvieron un rato besándose de esa manera cuando poco a poco estaban comenzando a ir a mas. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a estar íntimamente, escucharon que la puerta de casa de April se cerraba. Donnie se separó rápidamente de April y la miró, April dijo en voz baja:

- ¡mi padre!

El señor O'neil abrió la puerta de la habitación de April y estaba con la luz apagada, dijo:

- ¿cariño? ¿estas despierta?

- hola papá… - dijo April en su cama-

El señor O'neil encendió la luz y la miró:

- ¿hace mucho que estas en casa?

- acabo de llegar hace un momento…

- ¿te acompañó Donatello?

- sí… se despidió de mí en la puerta de la calle y se marchó a casa…

Vio que estaba la ventana abierta y dijo:

- te cierro la ventana… - dijo el señor O'neil cerrando la ventana- está empezando a hacer frío…

El señor O'neil besó en la mejilla a su hija y le dijo:

- buenas noches…

- hasta mañana papá…

Cuando el señor O'neil se marchó de la habitación de April, esta esperó a escuchar que su padre entraba en su habitación, cuando lo hizo, se levantó de la cama, cogió unos pantalones que tenía escondidos bajo las sábanas, abrió la ventana y miró hacia un lado. Allí estaba Donnie, agarrado como podía ala pared, con la camisa desabrochada y sin pantalones, con cara de asustado mirando al suelo, cuando vio que April abría de nuevo la ventana, dijo subiendo a la ventana:

- por poco nos pillan…

- sí… - Dijo April dándole los pantalones- siento mucho esta situación Donnie…

- no te preocupes… - dijo poniéndose los pantalones y abrochándose la camisa- en el fondo ha sido emocionante…

Comenzaron a darse un beso y April le dijo:

- nos vemos mañana en la guarida… te quiero flacucho… -dijo imitando a Karai-

- yo también te quiero pelirroja… -dijo Donnie también siguiéndole el juego de imitar a Karai-

Cuando Donnie iba andando hacia una boca de alcantarilla, vio a Garra de Tigre entrar en un Viejo almacén:

- ¿Garra de tigre? ¿Qué estará tramando?

Se asomó por una ventana rota y comenzó a escuchar la conversación que tenía con Rahzar y con Carapez:

- ¿entonces el lunes por la noche será aquí donde el Amo Shredder tenga el encuentro con esas criaturas Kraang? - dijo Garra de Tigre- ¿no habéis podido encontrar otro sitio mas digno para el amo?

- es el único lugar que hemos encontrado Gatito así que no te quejes… -dijo Carapez-

- entonces el lunes por la noche Shredder estará aquí… - dijo Donnie para el solo- podemos tenderle una trampa y acabar de una vez por todas con el…

Rahzar comenzó a olfatear y dijo:

- creo que hay un intruso por aquí…

Donnie al escuchar eso salió corriendo y se metió en la primera boca de alcantarilla que encontró…

**n/a: si quereis saber que canción es la que April toca con la guitarra, es una version de una canción de Lady Gaga interpretada por YellowMellow "The edge of glory" ¡comenta si te gustó el capitulo! ¡saludos para todos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A: hola! bueno, aquí tenéis el capitulo 23 de esta historia, espero que os guste!**

Donnie iba por las alcantarillas andando en dirección a la guarida, dándole vueltas a lo que había visto en aquel viejo almacén: ¿Qué es lo que estaba tramando Shredder? Esta vez, los chicos jugaban con ventaja, puesto que sabían donde se reuniría Shredder y podrían tenderle una trampa para acabar de una vez por todas con él…

Mientras caminaba, escuchó una voz que le llamaba detrás de el:

- ¡Donnie!

Donnie paró al escuchar la voz de Leo y se dio la vuelta, al ver a Leo y Karai salir de donde estaba, se ahorró las preguntas y fue a decirle lo que acababa de ver:

- ¡Leo!

Leo al ver la cara de su hermano le dijo algo preocupado:

- ¿ocurre algo Donnie?

- sí… ¿a que no sabes a quien me he encontrado en un viejo almacén?

Cuando Donnie les contó lo que había visto, Karai dijo:

- supongo que querrá pedirles otro cargamento de Mutágeno a los Kraang… lo que no entiendo es porqué no tienen la reunión en la fortaleza… ¡tenemos que acabar con el! -dijo Karai seria-

- estoy de acuerdo contigo Karai… -dijo Leo- en esta ocasión Shredder no sabe que sabemos donde se reunirán… podemos tenderles una trampa… pero… ¡espera un momento! Donnie, ¿tendremos esta forma o nuestra forma normal?

- ¿el Lunes por la noche? Sí, tendremos de nuevo nuestra forma original…

- estupendo… con este cuerpo no controlamos muy bien nuestros movimientos Ninjas… tenemos que contárselo al Sensei… pero mañana… hoy ya es demasiado tarde…

- ¡cambiando de tema! - dijo Karai abrazando a Donnie y a Leo por los hombros- ¿tu que tal?

- ¿Qué que tal? - Donnie le dijo serio- ¡por tu culpa casi nos pilla el señor O'neil a April y a mí!

- ¿por mi culpa?

- ¡si no le dieras esas ideas a April no hubiera pasado nada! ¡casi nos pilla el señor O'neil y me tocó esconderme en la cornisa de la ventana de April en ropa interior!

Leo y Karai tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse en la cara de Donnie, este dijo enfadado:

-¿Qué pasa?

cuando Karai ya no podía aguantar mas, dijo:

- espérate, es que estoy cogiendo aire para reírme…

Leo y Karai comenzaron a reír a carcajadas mientras Leo se abrazaba a ella para no caerse al suelo de la risa:

- ¡sois unos idiotas como dice Raph! - dice Donnie avergonzado y serio- ¡no hay mas que veros!

- ¡lo siento mucho Donnie! - dijo Leo riendo- ¡pero me hubiera gustado verte! ¡en la cornisa de casa de April sin pantalones!

- y con la camisa desabrochada… - añadió Donnie avergonzado, aunque también medio se reía al imaginarse-

- que sentimiento de satisfacción siento por dentro… que maravillosa es la venganza… - dijo Leo parando ya de reír poco a poco-

- lo importante es saber reírse de uno mismo Flacucho, así me gusta…

Al llegar el día siguiente, Splinter entró en la cocina y allí ,estaban los cuatro hermanos, medio dormidos desayunando:

- buenos días hijos míos…

- buenos días Sensei… - dijeron los cuatro a la vez con sueño-

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal vuestro día como humanos?

- es una buena experiencia Sensei, a mí me gusta… -dijo Leo-

- sí… - dijo Raph- lo que pasa es que con este cuerpo no podemos movernos bien a la hora de combatir…

- ¿habéis tenido que combatir? - dijo Splinter-

- no exactamente… - dijo Mikey- paramos a un ladrón que se llevaba el bolso de una ancianita…

- bien… entonces os espero en el dojo de entrenamiento cuando terminéis de desayunar…

- ¿hoy tenemos que entrenar? - dijo Donnie- ¡Sensei estamos cansados!

- ¿disculpa Donatello? - dijo Splinter dándose la vuelta mi mirando a Donnie serio-

- Sensei lo que Donnie ha querido decir es que mientras estemos con esta apariencia humana podríamos… saltarnos el entrenamiento… - dijo Leo-

- ¿queréis saltaros el entrenamiento mientras tenéis forma humana? Bien, como queráis… yo voy a ver como entrena Karai a April entonces…

- espera… - dijo Donnie- ¿April está aquí?

- desde hace una hora… - dijo Splinter- Karai le está dando clases…

- ¿porqué no ha ido a despertarme? -dijo Donnie algo enfadado-

- uhhhh… - dijo Raph- ten cuidado Donnie te está cambiando por Karai…

- ¡no digas tonterías! - dijo levantándose de la mesa- voy a verlas…

- ¡espera Donnie voy contigo! - dijo Leo saliendo con el-

Mikey vio el desayuno de sus dos hermanos encima de la mesa y dijo:

- ¿no os lo vais a comer?

Lo cogió y dijo juguetonamente:

-¡pues más para mí!

Cuando entraron en la sala de entrenamiento, Karai acababa de tirar a April al suelo con una llave:

- ¿ves pelirroja? ¡es muy sencillo y coges al oponente por sorpresa!

- sí… - dijo April acariciándose el trasero dolorido- para quien sabe hacerlo…

-¡pero si es muy fácil!

Karai, al ver a Donnie, se pegó a la pared con los brazos abiertos, las piernas separadas y diciendo como con miedo:

- ¡que no me pille! ¡que no me pille!

Leo soltó una carcajada y Donnie estaba serio, dijo:

- ¡no tiene gracia!

Karai se acercó a Donnie y le besó la mejilla diciéndole:

- no te enfades flacucho… la pelirroja también me lo ha contado…

Karai abrazó a Leo y le dijo:

-¡ven aquí feo que te como! - dijo comenzando a besarle mientras se marchaban de la sala-

Cuando Donnie y April se quedaron solos, April abrazó fuertemente a Donnie y este le dijo después de besarle los labios:

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a despertarme? ¿desde cuando estás aquí?

- hace hora y media que estoy aquí con Karai… estuvimos hablando un poco y luego nos pusimos a entrenar y sí, pasé a tu habitación, pero estabas tan dormido que me dio pena despertarte…

- bueno, te perdono… - dijo Donnie bromeando- si me das un beso…

Cuando estaban todos en la cocina hablando de lo que Donnie había visto la noche anterior cerca de casa de April en aquel almacén abandonado, Splinter dijo:

- Karai tiene razón… esa reunión tendría que ser en la Fortaleza de Shredder… ¿Por qué no la hacen allí?

- tal vez porque piensan que podemos tener el edificio vigilado… -dijo Raph-

- o porque los Kraang tienen que darle algún tipo de cargamento a Shredder de mutágeno y no quieren ponerse en peligro… - dijo Mikey-

- ¡esa idea es descabellada Mikey! - dijo April-

-no, no es tan descabellada cariño… - dijo Donnie- es posible que ese sea el motivo por el que se reúnan allí… quieren guardar en ese lugar el cargamento…

- suponiendo que sea un cargamento de mutágeno… - dijo Leo-

- lo que está claro es que sabemos el sitio y vamos a ir a darles la bienvenida… -dijo Karai-

Al llegar la tarde, Raph y Mikey habían salido cada uno por su lado a ver a las chicas y Leo, Karai, Donnie y April habían decidido salir los cuatro juntos en plan tranquilo. Raph y Sofía iban paseando por Central Park. Sofía agarró la mano de Raph y este se sentía bastante raro ante esa situación, pero tampoco opuso resistencia. Iban hablando de el momento en el que Raph tuviera que marcharse de nuevo a su "ciudad":

- sabes, es una lástima que no puedas quedarte mas tiempo…

- tenemos que volver… tenemos unos asuntos muy importantes de los que ocuparnos el lunes…

- si es por el instituto podéis cambiaros a donde vamos nosotras… es sencillo, varios chicos de otra parte del país…

- Sofía… no es tan sencillo como parece… la vida de mis hermanos y la mía no es muy normal que digamos…

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo bromeando- ¿Qué en Los Ángeles sois superhéroes?

Raph no pudo evitar sonreír y pensó para el mismo: "en Los Ángeles no, pero aquí sí…" Sofía se dio cuenta que Raph no quería hablar del tema, le paró y se puso delante de el y le dijo:

- ¿te volveré a ver Raphael? Dime la verdad…

Raph suspiró y le dijo:

- posiblemente… seguramente dentro de un mes volvamos a Nueva York…

- acabo de conocerte Rapha lo sé… pero no quiero perderte…

- ni yo a ti tampoco así que hagámonos un mutuo favor y que no hayan mas preguntas… y te prometo… que si mis hermanos no vuelven el mes que viene… yo sí lo haré…

- ¿me lo prometes? - dijo poniéndole las manos en el pecho-

- te doy mi palabra…

Mientras tanto, Mikey y Julie acababan de salir de un salón recreativo:

- ¡guau! ¿has visto como he acabado con todos esos malvados en el videojuego? ¡no hay videojuego que se le resista a Mikey! - dijo Mikey dando saltos y haciendo el Tonto alrededor de Julie-

Se paró frente a ella y le dijo:

- a ti tampoco se te dan mal ¿eh? ¡un par de prácticas conmigo y serías mejor que Raph!

Mikey se puso serio por un momento y le dijo:

- sabes, me gusta estar contigo… Tu no me tratas como si fuera un niño tonto… la verdad es que me gustaría ser como mis hermanos ¡pero soy así! Y creo que no cambiaré nunca… - dijo serio y triste a la vez-

- Mikey… tu no tienes porque cambiar… - dijo Julie- eres perfecto tal y como eres… no dejes que tus hermanos se burlen de ti…

- Leo y Donnie no lo suelen hacer… es Raph el que me trata como un idiota…

- ¡la próxima vez que Raph te trate así te paras delante de el y le dices que eres una persona igual que el y que mereces un respeto! - dijo Julie hablando con Mikey parada en medio de la carretera-

Mikey vio que un coche giraba la esquina a toda velocidad y dijo gritando apartando a Julie de la carretera:

- ¡CUIDADO!

Los dos cayeron al suelo, Julie encima de Mikey. El coche ni paró haber si había hecho daño a los chicos. Julie miró con la respiración alterada y nerviosa a Mikey y le dijo:

- ¿Mikey? ¿estas bien?

- sí… - dijo algo dolorido- creo que he caído en un charco de agua…

Julie se levantó y ayudó a Mikey a levantarse:

- ¿estas tu bien Julie?

Julie abrazó a Mikey fuertemente y le dijo:

- muchas gracias por salvarme la vida…

- no tienes porqué dármelas…

- ¿me permites agradecértelo?

- ehhh ¿Cómo?

Julie besó a Mikey en los labios y Mikey estaba muy sorprendido:

- guau… -dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos- así que eso es un beso… ¡ahora entiendo porqué le gusta tanto a Leo y Donnie!

**n/a: comenta si te ha gustado! ¡saludos para todos!**


	24. Chapter 24

**N/A: ¡hola! bueno, aquí os dejo el capitulo 24 de esta historia que está llegando a su fin. este capitulo, como el capitulo 13, a mí me ha emocionado mucho escribiéndolo y espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mi...**

Cuando los chicos se quisieron dar cuenta, era ya domingo por la noche… un triste domingo puesto que Raph y Mikey, tenían que despedirse de Sofía y Julie. Leo, Donnie, Karai y April se despidieron de ellas y se marcharon enseguida, pensaron que tanto Raph como Mikey querrían despedirse de sus nuevas amigas en solitario. Mikey estaba con Julie:

- no voy a llorar ¿eh? - dijo Julie- no pienso llorar…

- ¿Quién está llorando?- dijo Mikey limpiándose una lágrima que le caía- ¡yo no estoy llorando!

- te voy a echar mucho de menos Mikey… -dijo Julie abrazándolo fuertemente-

Mikey no quería llorar delante de Julie, le dio un inocente beso en los labios y le dijo comenzando a marcharse Rápido:

- ¡adiós!

- ¡escríbeme por Facebook!

Mientras, Raph y Sofía estaban teniendo una escena parecida:

- Sofía…- dijo cogiéndole las manos- mira… me gustaría que supieras que es lo que siento por ti y ahora que ya me tengo que marchar aprovecho… ya se que no es el mejor momento…

- pues no Rapha… -dijo Sofía triste- no es el mejor momento…

- se que yo no soy gran cosa… bueno tu tampoco…

- gracias…- dijo Sofía algo ofendida-

- pero creo que todo lo que hemos vivido estos tres días ha sido muy bonito…

Raph estaba muy nervioso y sudando, jamás se había sincerado de esa manera con nadie:

- ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo Sofía acariciándole la cara-

- sí… bueno resumiendo… esto que te voy a decir me ha costado mucho aceptarlo por tonto y por orgulloso… porque siempre acusé a Leo y Donnie por estarlo ellos… pero quería que supieras que… que… que estoy muy enamorado de ti… vamos que… que te quiero…

Sofía se quedó sin palabras y Raph le dijo al ver que no reaccionaba:

- ¿Qué pasa?

Sofía abrazó fuertemente a Raph y comenzó a llorar, Raph dijo:

- oye no hagas eso…

Raph la miró a los ojos y le dijo limpiándole una lágrima:

- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Rapha ¿Por qué no puedo tener una relación normal? ¿con alguien que no tenga que irse y dejarme de nuevo sola? Estoy intentando asimilar que te marchas pero no puedo… yo también te quiero mucho…

Comenzaron a besarse y cuando terminaron, Raph le dijo:

- ¿te das cuenta de que siempre nos vamos a acordar de este sitio y de este momento?

Entonces, vieron aparecer a Mikey corriendo por la calle donde estaban ellos y se dio un golpe contra una farola el solo:

-¡auch! ¡mi nariz! - gritó Mikey-

Raph continuó hablando sonriendo un poco:

- ¿y que si no siempre estará Mikey para recordármelo?

Raph le acarició la cara y le dijo:

- hasta dentro de un mes…

Sofía no dijo nada más y salió corriendo hacia su casa…

Mikey se acercó a Raph acariciándose la nariz y le dijo:

- jo tío… el amor puede llegar a ser muy doloroso… ¿volvemos a casa?

- ve tu Mikey… - dijo Raph serio comenzando a marcharse- yo aún tardaré un rato en volver…

Raph estuvo toda la noche sentado en un banco del parque, necesitaba estar solo, además, no tenía ganas que ninguno de sus hermanos le vieran tan abatido como estaba en ese momento…

Llegó el día siguiente, eran sobre las doce del medio día y todos estaban en el laboratorio, en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, esperando que llegara el momento de volver a su forma original. Donnie miró el reloj de la pared y dijo mirándose al espejo:

- bueno… hasta otra Donatello humano… - se dijo a si mismo-

Se quitó las gafas, las guardó en un cajón, se puso su antifaz morado y se quedó esperando. Un par de minutos después, comenzó a cambiar a su forma original. Cuando terminó de cambiar, dijo mirándose de nuevo al espejo:

- he vuelto…

A el resto de los chicos aún les quedaban unos 15 minutos de forma humana, Karai se llevó a Leo a un lado de la habitación y le dijo:

- Leo… solo quería decirte… que este fin de semana ha sido uno de los mejores de mi vida… muchas gracias por hacerlo posible…

- anda… aprovecha y besa por última vez al Leonardo humano…

Karai comenzó a besar a Leo y, mientras lo hacía, empezó a convertirse en su forma original. Cuando todos ya se habían vuelto a convertir en tortugas, Raph dijo serio y triste a la vez:

- voy a dar una vuelta…

- yo… - dijo Mikey también algo triste- yo voy a hacer la comida…

Cuando se quedaron solos Donnie, Leo, Karai y Splinter, este último dijo:

- os lo dije… Raphael y Michelangelo echaran de menos ser humanos…

- no Sensei… - dijo Donnie mirando la foto que se sacaron todos juntos y tenía enmarcada en su pared- a quien echan de menos es a las chicas…

- un consejo para todos…- dijo Splinter- tened cuidado cuando os enamoréis profundamente de alguien… podéis salir heridos… ahí tenéis como ejemplo a Raphael y a Michelangelo…

**n/a: como ya sabéis, a mí me gusta poner "banda sonora" a algunos momentos de esta historia, bien, la canción que sonaría mientras Raph pasa la noche solo sentado en un banco del parque es de "jesse and joy" titulada "corre". no os entretengo mas. ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡saludos para todos!**


	25. Chapter 25

**N/A: ¡hola! bueno, ya estamos llegando a los capítulos finales de esta historia... no digo mas... hoy ando un poco off y no he tenido muchas ideas para este capitulo, pero espero que os guste...**

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y los chicos estaban preparados para ir al lugar donde Donnie escuchó que Shredder tendría una reunión con los Kraang. Splinter estaba aconsejando a sus hijos:

- hijos míos, en el momento que veáis que las cosas se os van de las manos, no lo dudéis y abandonad la misión…

- no se preocupe Sensei… -dijo Raph- será pan comido, nadie espera que estemos allí…

- propongo que nos marchemos ya y crear un grupo de vigilancia por los alrededores del almacén…- dijo Karai-

- sí… - dijo Leo- y en cuanto veamos movimiento nos ponemos en contacto…

Donnie miró a April y le dijo:

- yo te acompañaré a casa April…

- ¿a casa?- dijo April algo molesta- ¡Donnie quiero ayudaros! Yo voy con vosotros…

- ¡no! - dijo Donnie- ¡es muy peligroso!

- ¿es peligroso para mi y para ti no? Voy a ir con vosotros te guste o no…

- ¡pero…!

- déjala Flacucho… - dijo Karai- ya es mayorcita y ha aprendido a defenderse debidamente…

- no te preocupes Donnie… -dijo Mikey- la mantendremos al margen de la pelea…

- chicos…- dijo Casey- será mejor que nos marchemos ya, está anocheciendo…

Mientras salían, Splinter les dijo:

- ¡mucha suerte hijos míos!

Cuando estaban en el tejado de enfrente del almacén donde tendrían en encuentro Shredder y los Kraang, Donnie dijo:

- chicos creo que sería mejor que nos quedemos juntos… y que solo uno de nosotros haga una ronda por los alrededores… tengo un mal presentimiento…

- tu y tus paranoias…- dijo Karai- ¿Qué va a pasar? ¡no saben que estamos aquí!

- Donnie tiene razón…- dijo Leo- tendríamos que permanecer unidos por lo que pueda pasar… ¿Quién se encarga entonces de hacer una ronda de reconocimiento?

- ¡yo mismo! - dijo Raph comenzando a marcharse por los tejados-

- ¿quieres que vaya contigo Raph? - dijo Casey-

- ¡no! ¡de esto me puedo ocupar yo solo!

- ¡si te encuentras en peligro ponte en contacto conmigo! - le gritó Mikey-

-¡sí! - gritó Raph a lo lejos- ¡sobre todo contigo Mikey!

Cuando Raph desapareció de la vista de sus hermanos, April le dijo a Donnie:

- ¿Cuándo tendrá lugar la reunión?

- exactamente no dijeron ninguna hora… solo que sería esta noche…

- capaz que la están teniendo ya y nosotros estamos aquí haciendo los idiotas… -dijo Karai-

- ¡yo me acercaré a verlo! -dijo April comenzando a marchar hacia el almacén-

- ¡April no espera! -le gritó Donnie-

Pero April no le hizo caso. Quería dejar de ser la débil del grupo y demostrarles a todos, sobre todo a Donnie que se podía contar con ella en el momento de una batalla. Después de dar un vistazo, volvió y dijo:

- nada… aún no se ve movimiento…

La luna llena iluminaba las calles de Nueva York, y Raph, no estaba precisamente haciendo una ronda para ver si encontraba enemigos. No. Estaba asomado de una azotea observando a alguien que se dejaba ver por la ventana, una chica que estaba sentada en su escritorio haciendo ejercicios, o tal vez estudiando, y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista de sus libros y miraba una foto que tenía encima de la mesa. Aquella era la única manera que Raph podía ver a Sofía. Sí, era una manera clandestina, pero mejor era eso que esperar un largo mes hasta que pudiera volver a convertirse en humano. Sofía se asomó al balcón a tomar un poco de aire y Raph no pudo evitar sonreír. De repente, alguien golpeó a Raph de una patada. Raph cayó al suelo y dijo dolorido:

- ¿pero que demonios…?

Cuando levantó la vista vio a Cara Pez que le decía:

- vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡me he encontrado a una tortuguita de alcantarilla!

Sofía al escuchar revuelo en la azotea de enfrente prestó atención a lo que estaba pasando y enseguida reconoció una voz que le era muy familiar:

- ¡esta tortuguita de alcantarilla te va a cerrar esa maldita boca de una paliza!

- ¿Rapha? - dijo Sofía asombrada al ver lo que estaba viendo en la azotea de enfrente-

Raph escuchó que Sofía le había pillado, la miró preocupado y Sofía, al verle los ojos ya no tenía duda que aquella tortuga gigante en realidad era Raphael, el chico con el que había salido el fin de semana pasado. Cara Pez se percató de la situación y dijo:

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿estás enamorado?

- ¡sí, de Leonardo ¿no te fastidia?!

Cara pez miró hacia donde estaba Sofía, que estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sonrió y de un salto se puso junto a ella y atrapándola, le puso una navaja en el cuello, le dijo a Raph:

- ¡muy bien Raphael! ¡si quieres que no mate a la chica vas a tirar tus armas!

- ¿estas de broma? ¡no lo haré!

- ¡te lo digo en serio! - dijo apretando mas la navaja al cuello de Sofía- ¡a la de una!… ¡A LA DE DOS..!

Raph cerró los ojos con rabia y tiró sus Sais:

- muy bien Tortuguita… ahora te voy a atar y te vas a venir conmigo… ¡y tu también encanto! - le dijo a Sofía-

**n/a: ¿que creéis que pasará?... ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡saludos para todos!**


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A: hola a todos! aquí os dejo el capitulo 26, ¡espero que os guste!**

Mientras esto ocurría, Mikey estaba jugando con April a las películas:

- ¡jo April! - dijo Mikey eufórico- ¡las conoces todas!

- eso será porque siempre haces las mismas Mikey… - dijo Casey, que estaba vigilando desde la otra parte de la azotea-

Karai se acercó a Leo y le dijo:

- ¿nada aún?

- no… esto no me gusta nada… están tardando demasiado…

- ¡chicos! - gritó Donnie desde otra parte de la azotea- ¡tenemos problemas muy serios!

- ¿Qué ocurre Donnie? - dijo April acercándose con el grupo al lado de Donnie-

- mirad esos dos camiones que se están acercando… no hay duda que son camiones de los Kraang…

- ¡chicos! - dijo Mikey desde el otro lado- siento interrumpir pero Shredder y compañía acaban de llegar al almacén… y… ¿ese es Raph? - dijo asombrado viendo como metían a Raph atado al almacén-

- ¿y esa es Sofía? - dijo Casey muy asombrado-

- ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Raph con Sofía? - dijo Karai enfadada- ¡se suponía que tenía que hacer una ronda de vigilancia!

- sí, si ha estado vigilando… a Sofía… - dijo Leo medio riendo-

Karai miró a Leo seria y le dijo:

- Leonardo… no te juegues una bofetada…

- me recuerda tanto a Donnie cuando aún no salía con April e iba a espiarla por la ventana… una vez me dijo que la pilló recién salida de la ducha…- dijo Mikey-

- ¡gracias Mikey! - dijo Donnie dándole un golpe a Mikey en la cabeza enfadado-

- ¿Cómo? - dijo April seria- ¿hacías eso Donatello?

- eehhh… estooo… - dijo Donnie muy nervioso- ¡Shredder tiene a Raph ¿lo recordáis?! -dijo cambiando de tema-

- ya hablaremos de eso mas adelante… - le dijo April algo seria-

- ¿Cómo se habrá tomado Sofía lo de Raph? - dijo Casey-

Mientras, dentro de aquel viejo almacén, los Kraang estaban teniendo una reunión con Shredder:

- Shredder, traemos de aquel otro lugar las cosas que Shredder pidió de ese otro lugar…

- ¿os habéis encontrado con mas de estos bichos? - dijo Shredder señalando a Raph, que lo miraba serio-

- no, no nos hemos encontrado con las cosas conocidas como Tortugas…

Fuera los chicos:

- bien… - dijo Karai- ¿estáis listos?

- sí… - dijo Leo- ¡encarguémonos de los Kraangs primero!

- ¡espera Leo! - dijo Donnie- se me ha ocurrido algo para destruir el cargamento que van a entregar… cubridme…

Y volviendo al almacén, Raph y Sofía estaban atados con las espaldas una contra la otra, Raph intentaba soltarse y decía:

- vale, esto tiene mala pinta… ¡muy mala pinta!

Sofía, que no había vuelto a decir una palabra, le dijo:

- este era el motivo por el que te tenías que marchar ¿verdad? No eres humano… eres…

- ¡sí preciosa! - dijo Raph enfadado intentando soltarse- no puedo soltarme ¡maldita sea!

- ¡Raphael! - le dijo Sofía seria esta vez- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

- ¿Qué querías que te dijera? - dijo intentando soltarse enfadado- ¿Qué soy el segundo de mis cuatro hermanos? ¿Qué vivo en las alcantarillas? ¿Qué soy una tortuga mutante? ¿te hubieras interesado por mí si te hubiera contado todo eso?

- me siento confusa… - dijo Sofía- ¿y April? ¿y Karai? ¿ellas lo saben?

- solo Julie y tú desconocíais nuestra verdadera identidad…

- ¿pero ellas…?

- ahora ya lo sabes Sofía…- dijo Raph triste mirando al suelo- solo quiero que seas feliz… decidas lo que decidas… pase lo que pase… tu siempre serás mi chica…

- y tu siempre estarás en mi corazón… solo… dame tiempo para asimilarlo… si salimos de esta…

- no te preocupes… mis hermanos vendrán a salvarnos…

De repente, escucharon una fuerte explosión que venía de fuera del almacén , cayeron algunos cascotes dentro Y Shreder dijo cubriéndose un poco:

- ¡malditos mutantes inútiles! ¡mirad que es lo que ha pasado!

Lo que en realidad había pasado, es que Donnie había conseguido hacer explotar los dos camiones repletos de mutágeno y así Shredder se quedó sin cargamento. Garra de tigre, Razhar y Cara Pez salieron rápidamente y no vieron nada, salvo a los Kraang derrotados en el suelo y los camiones ardiendo:

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí? - dijo Razhar-

- ¡los camiones han explotado solos! - dijo Cara Pez-

- los camiones no explotan solos idiota… -dijo Garra de tigre- algo o alguien los ha hecho explotar…

- bien chicos… - dijo Mikey escondido con el resto de sus hermanos- una cosa hecha… ¿Cuál es el siguiente plan?

- si hay plan claro… -dijo Casey dudando al ver la cara de Leo pensativa-

- Leo, ¿cuáles son tus órdenes? - dijo Karai-

- ¡dejadme! ¡me presionáis! -dijo Leo algo molesto- bien… este es el plan… están todos fuera menos Shredder… nos encargaremos de esos tres tipos mientras que April y Casey entran dentro y rescatan a Raph y a Sofía…

- ¿estás loco Leo? - dijo Donnie algo asombrado- ¿vas a mandar a April y a Casey a la boca del lobo? ¡Shredder está dentro! ¡les va a dar una paliza! Bueno a Casey me da igual… ¡Pero a mi April…!

- ¡eh! - dijo Casey ofendido- ¡córtate un poco ¿no?!

- bien… -dijo Leo- ¡al ataque!

- ¡BOOYAKASHA! - gritó Mikey lanzándose con el resto del equipo ha luchar-

- ¡las tortugas!- dijo Razhar-

- ¿A dónde vas tu chiquilla? - dijo Garra de tigre cogiendo a April por el brazo mientras intentaba entrar al almacén- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Garra de Tigre tiró a April al suelo y esta se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza quedando inconsciente y haciéndole una brecha en la ceja que comenzó a sangrar:

- ¡April! - gritó Donnie mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Razhar-

- ¡las niñas como tú deberían estar en casa estudiando! - dijo Garra de Tigre a punto de pisarle la cabeza-

Karai le dio un fuerte empujón a Garra de tigre y le dijo tirándolo al suelo:

-¡eh! ¡gatito!

Garra de tigre la miró y Karai le dijo:

- ¿Por qué no luchas con una Kunoichi de verdad?

- ¡será un verdadero placer acabar contigo insecto!

Karai y Garra de Tigre comenzaron a luchar en fuerte desventaja para Karai, pero esta no daba su brazo a torcer. Tanto Leo como Donnie estaban mas pendientes del combate de Karai con Garra de Tigre que los que estaban teniendo ellos y también recibían un golpe enemigo de vez en cuando, Karai, al verle luchar de tan mala manera, les gritó:

- ¿queréis hacer el maldito favor de centraros en vuestros combates y dejarme a mi? ¡Leo! ¡ve tu con el desdentado a rescatar a Raph!

- ¡sí! - dijo Leo no muy convencido- ¡vamos Casey! ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!

Leo dejó a Donnie solo con Razhar y se fijó que Mikey también estaba teniendo serios problemas con Cara Pez. Dijo mientras entraban en el almacén:

- ¡esto se nos está yendo de las manos!¡como no hagamos algo y rápido vamos a acabar todos muertos!

- ¡muy bien Leo! - le dijo Casey- ¡me encanta tu optimismo!

Una vez dentro, solo vieron a Raph y Sofía atados y Raph le gritó:

- ¡Leo! ¡detrás de ti!

- ¿ese es Leonardo? - dijo Sofía asombrada- ¿el novio de Karai?

Shredder saltó detrás de Leonardo y con su garra le hizo una herida profunda:

- ¡Leo! - gritó Raph- ¡maldita sea! ¡Casey desátame de una maldita vez!

Casey rápidamente fue a desatar a Raph mientras que Shredder también salió corriendo a atraparle, cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a Casey para que no soltara a Raph, Sofía le dio una patada donde mas duele a Ceder e hizo que este retrocediera unos metros:

- ¡eso por capturar a mi Rapha!

Cuando Casey les soltó Raph le dijo:

- ¡corre a ayudar a los otros!

Miró a Sofía y le dijo:

- ¡y tu corre por salvar tu vida!

Sofía se quedó muy confusa por todo lo que le estaba pasando en apenas un momento, Raph la zarandeó y le dijo:

-¿a que demonios estás esperando? ¡vamos! ¡corre!

**n/a:¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡saludos para todos!**


	27. Chapter 27

**N/A: hola! bueno aquí os dejo el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. ¡espero que os guste!**

Shredder se acercó a Raph y este le dijo empuñando sus sais enfadado:

- ¿Qué pasa cara de lata? ¿te ha hecho pupa una chica?

- ¡voy a acabar contigo maldito quelonio!

Raph y Shredder comenzaron una batalla… mientras, fuera, cuando Casey salió a ayudar dijo al ver la escena asombrado:

- ¿esto que es? ¿estoy muerto y he ido al infierno?

- ¡solo hay un infierno! - dijo Donnie peleando con Razhar- ¡el que estamos viviendo ahora!

Donnie y Razhar subieron luchando a una azotea. Razhar consiguió tirar a Donnie al suelo y le dijo antes de atacarle:

- hace unos días te hice una herida en la pierna… ¡esta vez te la voy a arrancar!

Le pisó fuertemente la pierna de Donnie y se escuchó un "¡crack!" seguidamente, se escuchó un fuerte grito de dolor. Mikey miró hacia la azotea y gritó:

-¡Donnie!

Mikey, se enfureció mucho al escuchar gritar a su hermano de dolor y sacó fuerzas para contraatacar a Cara Pez, comenzó a darle patadas y puñetazos y Cara pez comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás, cuando estaba acorralado contra la pared, Mikey le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Cara Pez se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y cayó inconsciente:

- ¡chúpate esa! ¡he hecho Shushi contigo! - dijo Mikey-

Mikey miró hacia la azotea y gritó:

- ¡ya voy a ayudarte hermano!

Mientras Razhar continuaba pisando la pierna de Donnie con fuerza:

- ¿porqué chillas tanto tortuga? ¿acaso te estoy haciendo daño?

Donnie, ya llorando de dolor, consiguió agarrar como pudo su bastón Bo que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de el. Le golpeó a Razhar en el estomago y este, al estar en el borde de la azotea, perdió el equilibrio y cayó cinco pisos a la calle, quedando inconsciente por el tremendo golpe. Mikey y Casey corrieron a ayudar a Donnie:

- ya está hermano… - dijo Mikey- te has desecho de el…

- por favor… - dijo Donnie muy malherido- llevadme con April…

Mientras dejaron a Donnie junto a April, que seguía sangrando por la ceja e inconsciente en el suelo, Donnie la abrazó como pudo y se quedó así mirando la batalla que aún quedaba fuera. Karai, también muy malherida, seguía luchando contra Garra de Tigre. ya apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Estaba recibiendo muchos golpes y estaba empezando a sentirse desorientada, pero seguía en pie. Cuando escuchó que Casey gritaba:

-¡AHORA!

Casey y Mikey hicieron a Garra de Tigre un placaje de Rugby entre los dos que le hicieron retroceder unos cuantos metros, exactamente paró de pie en medio de un cruce de carretera:

- ¿pero que diablos? - dijo Garra de tigre sin saber que es lo que le había ocurrido-

En ese momento, escuchó la bocina de un camión y unas luces se le echaron encima…

Karai al ver que Garra de tigre había sido arroyado por un camión, se dejó caer al suelo jadeando:

- ¿estás bien Karai? - le dijo Mikey ayudando a levantarse-

- sí… - dijo limpiándose un río de sangre que le caía de la boca- ¿Cuántos heridos tenemos? ¿solo a la parejita?

- y Leo…- dijo Casey-

- ¿Leo? - dijo Karai levantando la cabeza mirando a Casey-

Mientras, no muy lejos de donde los chicos estaban luchando, Sofía estaba golpeando la ventana de la habitación de Julie. Julie le abrió la ventana y le dijo limpiándose los ojos con sueño:

- ¿Qué pasa Sofía? ¿porqué vienes tan tarde y por la ventana?

- ¡ven conmigo! - dijo cogiéndola del brazo- ¡tienes que ver algo!

- ¡espera! ¡ espera que coja el teléfono por si recibo un Whatsapp de Mikey!

- ¡dudo mucho que Mikey te mande un mensaje ahora! ¡vamos!

Mientras, de nuevo en la batalla, cuando Karai estaba recobrando fuerzas, vieron como Raphael salía disparado por la pared haciendo un agujero:

- ¡Raph! - gritó Mikey al ver a su hermano-

Raph se quedó quieto en el suelo, inconsciente. Casey gritó nervioso y asustado:

- ¡vamos a morir todos! ¡vamos a morir todos! ¡vamos a…!

Karai no le dejó terminar la frase y le cortó dándole una bofetada. Vio a Leo inmóvil en el suelo sangrando y se quedó en estado de Shock, asustada, nerviosa, un montón de sensaciones le azotaron de golpe en el cuerpo al verle y dijo en voz baja:

- Leonardo…

Cuando reaccionó gritó:

-¡LEO!

Cogió su Katana con rabia y corrió a atacar a Shredder gritando:

- ¡maldito hijo de perra!

Sofía y Julie llegaron a la zona de batalla y Julie confirmó con sus propios ojos lo que Sofía le había estado contando por el camino. Se quedaron escondidas mirando la batalla y Julie dijo:

- no puede ser verdad… ¿aquel de allí es Mikey?

- debe de serlo… - dijo Sofía- y el que está tumbado en el suelo abrazando a April tiene que ser Donnie…

- esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… -dijo Julie-

Karai luchaba llena de rabia contra Shredder, pero ella misma sabía que luchar con rabia no era buena idea, y Shredder le esquivaba todos los golpes. Shredder le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la tiró al suelo y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para continuar luchando… cuando Shredder iba a darle el golpe de gracia, Karai dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente:

- lo siento mucho Leo…

En ese momento, se escuchó gritar:

-¡Shredder!

Karai abrió los ojos al reconocer esa voz y dijo:

- ¿Leo? ¿estás vivo?

Leonardo iba corriendo hacia Shredder con una gran herida sangrante en su brazo izquierdo y su hombro, pero empuñaba una de sus Katana con las dos manos, le daba igual si le dolía, pero tenía que acabar con Shredder en ese momento y en ese lugar. A Shredder le pilló desprevenido y Leo dijo hiriéndole con su Katana:

- ¡esta por Raph!

Leo le dio otro golpe con la Katana y le dijo:

- ¡esta por April!

Otro golpe con la Katana y dijo esta vez tranquilo:

- esta por Karai…¡y esta por Donnie!

- ¡Leo! - gritó Mikey- ¡la pared! ¡se viene abajo!

Era cierto. Una de las paredes del almacén, concretamente por la que Raph había salido disparado, estaba comenzando a derrumbarse debido a el agujero que hizo Raph y a el calor de uno de los camiones de mutágeno que aún seguían ardiendo. Leo dio un par de saltos como pudo hacia atrás y todos los escombros cayeron encima de Shredder. Esperaron un par de minutos a que Shredder se levantara pero no lo hizo. Karai se levantó y corrió a abrazar a Leo:

- ¡lo has conseguido! ¡maldita sea lo has conseguido! ¡has acabado con el!

Mikey y Casey también fueron a felicitar al muy malherido Leonardo cuando Mikey se dio cuenta que les estaban espiando:

- chicos… tenemos compañía…

Casey se fijó en quien eran y dijo:

- ¡son las chicas! ¡Julie! ¡Sofía! ¡acercaros!

Las dos chicas se acercaron algo asustadas y Mikey se acercó a Julie y le dijo:

- bueno… este soy yo… siento no haberte contado la verdad…

- Mikey… yo…

- ¡no es por fastidiaros la escenita! - dijo Karai ayudando a Leo a caminar- pero tenemos muchos heridos y hay que curarles inmediatamente… Mañana que La pelirroja os lleve a casa y hablamos tranquilamente de todo ¿de acuerdo?

Pasaron un par de horas… en la zona de batalla, justo donde la pared había caído encima de Shredder, este levantó un brazo con afiladas cuchillas en el puño…

**n/a: ¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡saludos para todos!**


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A: bueno, aquí os dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, espero que estos 28 capítulos os hayan entretenido. Para mí ha sido un verdadero placer escribirla…**

Llegó el día siguiente y April iba caminando al instituto, tenía la ceja hinchada. el Maestro Splinter le había curado la herida que se hizo en el campo de batalla y le había puesto un par de puntos. Iba caminando y antes de llegar al instituto, escuchó que la llamaban detrás de ella:

-¡April!

April se dio la vuelta y vio a Sofía y a Julie. Por lo que Donnie le había contado, se habían enterado de toda la batalla y de quienes eran realmente y ahora, seguro que irían a pedirle explicaciones, y a April le dolía la cabeza demasiado como para comenzar a explicar… pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo:

-¡hola chicas! ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Qué tal? - dijo Sofía- ¡¿Qué tal?! ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?

- ¿contaros el que?

- vamos April… - dijo Julie- estoy segura de que Donnie ya te habrá contado que os vimos… ahora entendemos porqué tu animal preferido es la tortuga… ¡porque estás saliendo con una!

- ¡shhhhhhhh! - dijo April haciendo que se callaran- ¿Qué queríais saber? Contar algo así no es fácil… y es una historia muy larga así que…

-¡ah! ¡no te preocupes por eso! - dijo Sofía enfadada cruzándose de brazos- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharla…

April suspiró, ella tendría que contarles el porqué conocía a los chicos así que dijo:

- está bien… vamos a sentarnos y os lo cuento… hoy nos perderemos las clases…

Mientras April le contaba a las chicas como conoció a las tortugas, los chicos estaban teniendo una charla con el maestro Splinter en la sala de entrenamiento. Leo tenía una venda que le llegaba desde el hombro derecho a todo el brazo. Raph tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza, Donnie tenía el fémur partido en dos trozos. Tenía la pierna vendada con un tablón de madera para que no pudiera doblarla y así soldara mas rápidamente el hueso y Karai, tenía moratones y magulladuras por todo el cuerpo y alguna tirita que otra en la cara:

- hijos míos… estoy muy orgulloso de vosotros… habéis conseguido salir con vida de un enfrentamiento donde no os superaban en numero, pero os superaban en fuerza… solo puedo deciros aparte de lo orgulloso que estoy, que estáis llegando poco a poco a vuestro máximo rendimiento… bien hecho hijos míos… el trabajo en equipo siempre trae buenos resultados…

- realmente a quien hay que darle las gracias es a Michelangelo… - dijo Karai- si no hubiera sido por el, ahora mismo estaría muerta…

- no se merecen… - dijo Mikey avergonzado-

- y gracias a Leo… - dijo Karai cogiéndole la mano que tenía bien- si no llega a ser por ti… no quiero ni pensarlo…

- simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer… y… cuando pude levantarme y vi que Shredder estaba golpeándote yo… tenía que protegerte Karai… hubiera dado mi vida por salvar la tuya…

- bueno lo importante es que Shredder ya no nos molestará mas… - dijo Raph- ahora solo a ocuparse de los Kraang cuando aparezcan y listo…

- no sé… - dijo Donnie- Shredder es alguien que no se deja vencer tan fácilmente…

- ¡no digas tonterías Flacucho! - dijo Karai- ¡Leo le hirió gravemente con su Katana y para colmo le cayó una pared de ladrillos encima! ¿crees que está vivo?

- Donatello tiene razón hijos míos… -dijo Splinter- Shredder no es de los que se dejan vencer así como así… esperemos que sí que haya muerto… pero hay que prepararse por si vuelve…

- ahora tenemos un problema mas gordo que preocuparnos de eso… -dijo Leo- las chicas nos han visto con nuestra forma original… como hablen mas de la cuenta tendremos serios problemas…

- sí… -dijo Donnie- toda la prensa y los científicos nos buscarán para hacer pruebas con nosotros…

- ¿en serio pensáis que las chicas harían eso? - dijo Raph ofendido- ¡Sofía jamás nos delataría!

- ¡y Julie tampoco! -dijo Mikey-

- eso esperamos hijos míos… -dijo Splinter- pero hasta que April no las traiga y le contemos todo no lo sabremos…

- ¿y si deciden irse de la lengua? -dijo Karai-

- pues… - dijo Leo- sintiéndolo mucho tendremos que abandonar la ciudad…

Un rato después, April terminaba d contarles toda la historia de cómo conoció a los chicos:

- … y bueno… llevamos casi dos meses saliendo juntos… parece que el clan de pié ha sido destruido y de los Kraang… bueno, seguiremos alerta… - dijo April-

- ¡guau! - dijo Julie- lo de Donnie fue un flechazo a primera vista…

- ahora mi pregunta es otra… -dijo April- ya sabéis quienes son y a que se dedican… la pregunta es: ¿les aceptáis? ¿les aceptáis igual que les aceptasteis cuando eran humanos?

Sofía y Julie se miraron y Sofía dijo:

- pues…

Eran las siete de la tarde y bajo la ciudad de Nueva York, los cuatro hermanos estaban en el salón. Donnie tumbado en el sillón con la pierna en alto, Raph y Mikey sentados frente a el y Leo apoyado en una de las paredes junto a Karai, que también estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Se miraban unos a otros en silencio, puesto que en cuanto April apareciera por la puerta con noticias, podrían ser buenas o podrían cambiar sus vidas para siempre. Donnie recibió un mensaje en su T-Phone que hizo que se pusiera nervioso. Raph le dijo:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-es… es de April… dice que llegará en 5 minutos…

- tíos… - dijo Mikey- si todo sale mal y tenemos que huir rápidamente de este lugar… solo quiero deciros que he vivido cosas estupendas aquí con vosotros… y que os quiero…

Karai miró a Leo y le dijo:

- Leo… todo esto que ha pasado me ha hecho pensar mucho… y como dice Mikey… si tenemos que huir de este lugar, al que yo también le tengo mucho cariño, me gustaría pedirte esto aquí en casa, como tenía pensado hacerlo dentro de algunos años…

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Karai? ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

- Leo… ¿te gustaría… casarte conmigo?

Leo abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a tragar saliva nervioso cuando escuchó eso y el resto de hermanos, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Karai al ver la reacción de todos dijo avergonzada:

- ¡dentro de unos años! ¡no seáis idiotas!

- pu… pues… - Leo no podía articular palabra-

- vale Leonardo lo siento soy una idiota… olvídalo…

- Karai… - dijo Leo ya consiguiendo hablar- que sí… ¡pero dentro de 5 años por lo menos!

- menos mal que April no lo ha escuchado… si no me lo pide a mí también… -dice Donnie-

- ¿pedirte el que Donnie? - dijo April entrando-

Todos miraron a April esperando las noticias. Raph le dijo:

-¿y bien? ¿somos blanco para científicos?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis a ellas? - dijo April señalando tras ella-

Sí, detrás de April estaban Sofía y Julie. Karai se acercó a April y le dijo en voz baja:

- no sabrán el camino hacia la guarida ¿verdad?

- lo saben… pero créeme, no te preocupes… Mikey, Raph, ¿podéis enseñar a las chicas las alcantarillas? Yo me quedaré aquí con los chicos…

Cuando los cuatro estaban paseando por las alcantarillas, Raph dijo parando, sin poder aguantar mas el silencio incómodo:

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué pensáis hacer?

Julie miró a Sofía y le dijo:

- ¿se lo dices tú?

- está bien… -dijo Sofía suspirando- bueno… mirad chicos… hemos estado pensando mucho en todo esto… en que nosotras somos humanas… vosotros sois Tortugas… y después de hablar con April tenemos las cosas claras…

Mikey le dijo a Raph:

- ¿nos cogemos la mano como los nominados?

- ¡cállate! -dijo Raph dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Mikey-

- no os vamos a engañar… cuando nos enteramos… nos horrorizó la idea de que fuerais así… pero… hemos pensado en todas las cosas que hemos vivido este fin de semana y sinceramente, yo no me enamoré de un físico… me enamoré de cómo eras Raph…

- y yo de cómo eras tu Mikey… -dijo Julie-

- lo que significa… que si April y Karai pueden hacerlo ¿Por qué nosotras no?

-Mikey me da igual que seas una Tortuga… yo me enamoré de tu optimismo y tu personalidad inocente…

- no me digas esas cosas que voy a llorar… -Mikey abrazando fuertemente a Julie-

- bueno Rapha… mientras estábamos secuestrados te dije que siempre estarías en mi corazón… y lo sigo manteniendo… me da igual que seas una tortuga mutante o un ornitorrinco con alas… lo que se es que te quiero… y quiero formar parte de tu vida… aunque me cueste asimilarlo un poco… ¿ame dejas?

- pues claro que te dejo… -dijo Raph abrazándola dulcemente-

-¡una cosa! - dijo Sofía-

- dime…

- ¿yo también tengo que entrenar como hacen April y Karai?

Raph comenzó a reír.

FIN

SOFIA: ¡SONCHIIIIIIII!

SONCHI:¿Qué, que ocurre?

JULIE: ¿Por qué a acabado así esta historia? ¡ahora que ya sabíamos la verdad sobre Mikey y Raph! ¿Por qué termina?

SONCHI: pues… tenía pensado terminar la historia tal que Shredder muera, los Kraang son devueltos a la dimensión X y los chicos fueron felices y comieron perdices, pero gracias a algunos de los lectores tengo pensada una futura tercera parte y claro no todo tiene que acabar bien… ¡para vosotras si por supuesto!

SOFIA: me gusta la idea… ¿nos veremos en la tercera parte?

SONCHI: sí, nos veremos….

**n/a: bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Quiero darle las gracias a todos y cada uno de los que la habéis leído, a cada uno de los que habéis comentado… pero tengo que dar las gracias especialmente a 5 personas que me animaron a seguir escribiendo cuando ya no tenía ideas y prácticamente había tirado la toalla. Esta historia se la quiero dedicar a Karai Hamato10, a Sophiepurple4, a Vitu Tmnt fan' s Girl, a Lovemikey y a mi Donnie particular… **

**Y bueno, si queréis agregarme al Facebook, me gustaría conocer a gente que le guste TMNT. Mi Facebook está en mi perfil. Y bueno, lo diré por ultima vez en esta historia:¡comenta si te ha gustado! ¡saludos a todos!**


End file.
